Britannian Idiot, American Idiot
by ArabellaNitehart
Summary: America wishes England was different, but when his wish becomes a reality does he welcome the new England with open arms? Or does America grieve and regret his actions knowing England will never be the same? UKUS
1. Act I Better Off If You Weren't You

**Britannian Idiot, American Idiot. **

**Act I. Better Off If You Weren't You**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**Meeting from 12:00 PM- 2:30 PM**

**The World Conference Center, Day 1- Open**

"No! No! No! How many times must I have to tell you?"

There is always some kind of problem that happens at one place at one time. All in all that simply means the world has issues and the countries within the world have issues and the people within those countries have issues as well. To sum it up— Life is a pain in the ass.

"Maybe six or seven more times until I space out—don't want to _be_ here when you start lecturing me."

Surely there are times when situations are peaceful? Not everyone is burdened with life's attitude problem.

"I beg your pardon? What did you just say to me?"

Although those who ask that will be proved wrong. There will always be problems that will be at our unwillingness and inconvenience to deal with.

"Oh can't hear me in your old age? Or are you just stupid and can't understand my awesome language? Lemme dumb it down for you—I'll talk loud so you can hear!"

But there are some good times..? There are times when everything is in perfect harmony is there not?

"First of all you're always bloody loud! Secondly I am not old! Third you're an idiot! It's my language—hence England, English! Get it through your fat head!"

No, by the looks of it, there's not.

Why must everything be so difficult? Why must people be so hard to deal with? If only they were different. If only they were someone else; someone like— "America! You are completely insufferable! Grow up for once will you?" Growled England, his gaze was violently pointed towards the American who happens to be fiddling with his pen ignoring the sentences coming out of England's lips.

England and America are fighting again.

Just a typical world conference day. This one just so happens to grace its presence in London, England with non other that England himself to lead. Things can't get any worse than what's been happening already. Today was the start of a five day long conference with the meeting kicking off with the US and UK bickering. Yup, things couldn't possible get worse than what already is now.

This meeting was fortunate enough to only go through petty arguing so far— needless to say being unknowing of what the rest of the day will be not to mention the next four days along with it. Better watch out for flying objects, then things would really have reached a new level of bad.

This is day one of the World Conference in London.

"I told you to wait your turn to talk! Stop interrupting me when I speak—the world does not revolve around your fat arse!" England's face heated up in fury with it coloring his cheeks in red. He was standing at the front of the room bending over on the table with his hands pushed down on its surface indicating he had slammed them both there in anger.

Emerald eyes glared violently at averting sapphire ones. America who was seated a few chairs down from where England stood rolled his eyes trying to not listen to anything the elder had to say; kind of hard to do considering how England was yelling.

"Dude chill! I was only trying to 'voice my opinion'. Isn't that what you said before?" He smirked at the fuming Briton with a smile that said 'Ha! Gotcha!'.

Rolling his eyes in return, England scowled at the American. "Yes I did, but that doesn't give you the impudence to speak over me! Especially, when I'm trying to explain all the matters we need to discuss!"

Sighing he stood up straight taking his hands to his sides and faced at the chalkboard behind him. Taking a piece of chalk, he began to write down the topics and issues for each, going over the main points to everyone aloud.

As England went on talking about the growth in population and international trade, America slumped down slightly in his seat. He groaned way too loud for his own good letting the other countries know it was on purpose to annoy England.

They all knew it was going to cause another problem— better write this one down on the chalkboard too.

It's amazing how all the other nations managed to stay quiet through the whole episode. Knowing some of them, they wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fight; some trying to stop the fight, some to join in and make bigger the problem just for the hell of it.

Though they did recently step out from a long plane ride to arrive at the United Kingdom; hint hint—jetlag. So none of them felt like saying or doing anything at the moment hoping for time to fly by, but of course that wasn't going to happen seeing how the condition is now.

England had ignored America's little groan for attention and continued to write bullet points on the board and explain each one of them. He tapped the chalk several times to add emphasis on the point that read 'Nation Relations'.

"Our next order of business will be this one." England tapped the piece of chalk on the board a few more times to make sure he had everyone's attention. Well, almost everyone; America still looked around everywhere but the board, though for some reason, he was listening.

"Now pay attention, this is an important topic. If we ever want to solve anything we first off need to work well with one another and not look for ways to irritate the hell out of each other!" England said sternly. Something told America that that was heavily aimed towards him. He pouted and slumped down deeper in his seat.

This was going to be a long day.

Everyone started to gather their things, ready to get up and get out of the room back to their hotels they were staying at for the next few days.

America hadn't noticed that he had put all his papers, unused notebook, and abused pen in his case rather roughly. He was the first to get all his papers into his binder and belongings into his Marvel sticker covered briefcase.

"America-san, are you well?" Japan asked startling America, making him jump. "Woah! Jeez you scared me!" America didn't hear Japan walking up to him. He took a deep breath to calm his rattled self.

America grinned widely at the concerned Japanese man, "Yup! No problemo here!" Spain heard the misuse of his language, but shrugged it off; walking out with the Italian brothers who began to fight about who gets to drive.

"I'm feeling fine, don't worry bout it!" America's big grin soon changed into a slight pout, "But I sure wish England would lighten up. Jeez he's such a pain to deal with." The both turned to look at England who was erasing the chalkboard.

Japan turned his face back at America who also looked back, "But America-san... you were the one who started the fight by speaking out of turn." Japan mentioned to earlier events that occurred about an hour before.

"Yeah but he didn't have to get all worked up about it. I did it like what—once? Twice? Three times tops! Seriously he should be more laid back and not so uptight about everything! He should be more like me! Awesome and easy going!" America pounded a fist lightly at his chest to point to himself proudly.

"Ah _mon ami_ if only that were the case." France said walking over to the two in the most dramatic way possible; the use of his hand to toss aside some hair, the slight sway of his hips, a romantic smirk formed on his lips. Who was he trying to pick up anyway? No one, it was for kicks.

"But of course, it is not_ mon pet. _That is just how he is." The Frenchman said sighing.

America sighed along with him, "He should really change the way he runs these things. I mean really! It's so lame! He should add a little more—oh I dunno, fun? Then we would listen and I wouldn't have to make any comments to make things more interesting!" softly yelled by America within the group to not have England hear, but didn't realize exactly how loud his voice actually was.

Still erasing the board for anymore chalk marks even though the whole chalkboard was wiped clean already, England continued to listen to the conversation the group of countries were having acting as if he didn't hear them and was too preoccupied with cleaning the clean board. _Ah mon ami If only that were the case... _England growled in his mind wiping the board fiercely. Yes if only he didn't hear them was and was too focused on cleaning the board—_If only that were the case._

"_Oui, _I have to agree with you. Even though you talk nonstop about unimportant things and we complain about everything you talk about. Although that just proves we are all paying attention." Coincided France, nodding his head in agreement.

America grabbed his briefcase by the handle from off the table and shook his head in disappointment of everything. "If only he was—you know, different. Then things would go a whole lot better! If he were, then I probably wouldn't have started the whole Revolutionary! Hell I would be his 'little colony' again if he was different!" He was serious. "That would totally make my day!" America was dead serious.

The three nations began to walk out and continued talking while England kept wiping the chalkboard, but slowly and sadly this time. England set down the eraser, turning his head to look around to see if everyone had left. They all had. He sighed and went to the table to pick up his things.

_So he would have stayed with me if I were different..?_ England pondered on the thought in dismal while unconsciously and clumsily putting away notes and documents into his three-ring binder causing a few sheets of paper to fall to the ground. England sighed again and decided to leave them on the floor; it was probably just useless reports he had printed too many of from his computer and just left it all in his binder.

After he had gathered all his belongings, he shoved his binder into his briefcase and slowly walked out the door, taking his keys out and heading to his car.

_Would he be happier if I were different..?_

**The World Conference Center, Day 1- Closed**

****

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day...**

"England I don't want to eat it! It's gross!" Whined Sealand from across the kitchen. He jumped up and down to prove his point and have his point taken seriously or else he'll scruff up the floors.

"No use in complaining there lad." England responded at the stove stirring into a pot filled with _whoknowswhat_ unfazed by Sealand's constant whining and jumping. "You're going to have to eat it whether you like it or not. You want to grow to be a country don't you?" He glanced over to Sealand who was pouting then turned back to his _cooking, _having said term used _very lightly_.

"Aw England I am too a country! A real one!" He whined some more, "You're such a meanie to me!" The younger sibling grumbled while stomping around the kitchen with his hands flailing in the air, to his sides, then back into the air again.

England sighed. He let go of the ladle he was using to stir and pinched the bridge of his nose, with his other hand on his hip. "I'm not mean; I just want to make sure you're not just stuffing your face with sweets. You need a well balanced diet to grow nonetheless. And you'll lose all your teeth from the many cavities you would receive."

Sealand covered his ear with his hands to try to not hear what England had to say and continued to stomp around. "La la la! I can't hear you!"

England sighed again; he was doing that a lot lately; sighing, dropping his hand from his face onto his hip alike with his other hand and stood looking over his creation in the pot. He lifted his arm and reached to the side to grab some more ingredients that lay on the counter while still looking in the pot.

His hand searched for basil, rosemary, and cabbage, but he felt none of those on the table. He knew his facts with different types of ingredients, spices and such, so he knew what each would feel, smell, and taste like. Putting them all together was a different story, but he really did know his stuff with food parts individually.

When his hand felt nothing he needed, England turned his head to see if he had missed them—they were perhaps somewhere else on the countertop he hadn't felt around while searching.

Unfortunately, there was no basil, or rosemary, or cabbage on the counter—time to go grocery shopping. England turned off the stove and faced Sealand who stopped stomping around and had his arms down to his sides again. "I'm going out to the store to buy some things for dinner tonight. Do you want anything?"

"Chocolate! The Cadbury brand!" Sealand squeaked happily.

England chuckled shaking his head. He patted Sealand's head, "I already told you sweets will give you cavities."

"Aw! That's not fair!" Sealand whined turning around to not face England, "You're such a meanie England!"

Chuckling again England started for the front door picking up his car keys and wallet along the way with cell phone was already in his pocket. He turned around to look at Sealand who was still turned the other way. He smiled caringly even though he knew his little brother wasn't looking, "I'll be back shortly. Don't wait up!"

He opened the door to step out and closing and locking it behind him. England got into his car putting in the keys and starting the engine. He drove off to the store.

* * *

Allo Allo everybody! This would have to be the fourth fic I started and the third I actually put up here. :P I really hope this one goes faster than my other Hetalia fic, which is being worked on don't worry! I needed a change of pace!

This story just popped up in my head while I was writing my other ones. (I was trying really hard to finish, but the old fics just kept going and going—I got tired, but I'm almost done! ^_^ So my first story, the other Hetalia one, will be up soon! And two new chapters will be put in on the next update of that story! )

Actually this fic was supposed to be funny and crack and stuff, but it became way too angsty for my tastes of this story... o.o so yeah it's not humorous or anything, maybe— if you look real hard, but don't hurt yourself.

Well, I hope you like it so far!

Empower me with reviews so I won't keel over! I'm not joking!

I actually have the next three chapters done for this one but .REVIEWS. O.O

Read and Review pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase! :DDD I loves you all!


	2. Not a chapter, 1st 7 Reviews I Received

**List of the first 7 reviews I was so happy to see when I logged in! :DD**

**Chibi Tanny**

Oui, I'm evil!:D ...Wait—no I'm not! Eeek! I'm sorry! D: Haha

Oh thank you for the compliment! I'm so happy! *sniffles* I-I'm going to cry (from happiness)...*huggles you*

**TheNinjaWangsta**

I really hope it is because it took a lot of time and thinking to think of something original. Thank yous sooooooooo much! :DDDD *huggies!*

**NoImnotaddictedtoanime**

Don't worry I will! Promise! *lifts hand* Scouts honor! (I'm...not a scout... =_= But it will be up!) :) *Hugs* don't be mad at me please or I'll cry... *sniffles*

**Hetalian66**

Right..? People should really watch their tongue! . Poor Arthur...! I'll post them not a problem! :) YEA BOI! IMMA GET SOME LOVE! xD 33333 *tries to hug you, ends up being a glomp* Eek! I'm sorry! D:

**Phamenia**

YEAH! BAD AMERICA! STOP BEING MEAN TO ENGLAND! . He's perfect just the way he is! Oh but he can be fun...(right..?) but whatever he's still awesome! :DDD *Huggz yuuuuus!*

**MelodyOfStarshine**

Thank you! I tried really hard to not have a common or boring idea! :D I can't exactly tell you what happens (if he changes personality completely or imitates America) o.O Desole...Sorry... But I will tell you that you will know which is which and that you're not off the mark! ^.^ I'll update don't worry. :) *Hug time!*

**Alphine**

I can't tell you either what's going to happen (The kind of different)... o.O Desole...Sorry... Ooh! Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! :DDD *Hugs for you!*

_**Note for author (ME! xD):**_

Thank you all for reading this and reviewing, merci beaucoup—because I need you guys to help me write, cause you all are the best kind of energy I can get (You guys and cake of course. ^.^)

I loves you all soooooo effin much! And now I give you the second chapter! (this this where things start to go together.) ^.^

*Huggles eberyone!* XD :DDDD


	3. Act II  Be Careful What You Wish For

**Britannian Idiot, American Idiot. **

**Act II. Be Careful What You Wish For**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The sound of skidding and taps were heard throughout the east wing of England's mansion. The noises were made by Sealand's shoes as he skipped through the massive halls. It should be known to everyone that he impatiently wants to become a country and have everyone else see him as such.

Seriously, if he wants to become a real country and wants all the other nations to look at him as a real country, he should really act like one. Because skipping like a little girl won't be great evidence for Sealand's trial to be considered one of the big dogs. Although, Poland is an exception; no one asks why, he just is. And France can fit into that list, but that's different.

As Sealand skipped to move about in the large house he realized how big England's home actually was. His and England's room were both on the first level so he would have just stayed on that floor because that where is room was when he came to visit. Sealand hadn't thought anything about all the other rooms, all the other levels of the mansion. He thought having a little expedition would be fun while England was out grocery shopping.

"Huh..! I haven't been in this side of the house before." Sealand muttered looking around curiously all wide eyed. His eyes got exceptionally big when they set their sights on a door. The door of course was different than all the rest to catch Sealand's attention or else he wouldn't have noticed it.

Knowing England and his stuffy ways, he would have all the designs of his home to be matching and carefully coordinated. Never would there be a day when England has a floral patterned door and another one with standard diamonds. No he would have them all either floral or standard; same goes for all the other pieces of housing.

Sealand eagerly speed walked to the oddly designed door being careful not to make marks on the linoleum floor from his shoes. England would make him eat those gross things, scones. Sealand shivered from the thought.

Actually, England would make him eat them either way, but Sealand tried not to think about it too hard. "No way is he making me eat those nasty things!" He grunted as he stood at the mesmerizing door's presence. He looked up; it was actually taller than he thought. Sealand whined. He was small to begin with and now compared to how tall the door is it made him more self conscience.

Unlike all the other doors that were designed with carvings of vines bordering the sides, cross swords and England's crest above them in the middle, this one was a plain door; a plain dark wood door!

The wood itself was real fine quality, it shined in the light whether it had been polished or not. Sealand touched the surface feeling its smooth exterior. This door didn't need any carvings or design; it was beautiful by its self. He traced the ridges with his hand all the way down to the silver door knob.

He grabbed a hold of the knob at the same time having a shot of nervousness go through him. Should he do it? Would England get mad at him? He really didn't want to eat his crap food, but he really wanted to see what was behind that door! Although there might not be anything special inside; it could just be a storage closet or another room. But this door was different from all the doors in the manor. Sealand really did take his time to explore the whole house, this one was definitely different; it felt different, some sort of aura resonated from it and Sealand could feel his stomach churn from it.

Or that could just be England's cooking that was supposedly so-called _breakfast _this morning_. _Yeah, that was probably it. And England's yelling about manners or something when Sealand pushed the plate of food forward away from himself or having his elbows on the table didn't help much too. _Dinner tonight will be torture..!_

Sealand pouted childishly furrowing his eyebrows inward. "Stupid England! You're a meanie!" With a 'Hmp!' and a snort he opened the door, letting go of all the nervous feelings he felt before and only focusing on what was behind that door!

"Let's see what you have hiding in here big bro!" Sealand declared proudly while behaving like a giddy toddler. With the door wide open and Sealand peering inside, his smile dropped down to an immature frown. "Aw man! Really?" He whined annoyingly as he walked in.

Inside was an almost empty room with no windows. It looked almost abandoned or like a tiny unfinished basement, one thing's for sure no one would want to be sleeping there; by the looks of the room, that wasn't its intention.

The only thing inside was a large bookshelf, it was elegantly carved out of the same wood that was used for the door; the designs and carvings were exquisite. The books on the shelves looked old or just old-fashioned; thick bindings and covers, odd words and symbols that Sealand couldn't read.

Sealand looked down at his feet. What he saw made his excited feelings come back. There was a large circle with different symbols and shapes in the inside, in the middle of the room. Several white candles were sitting around the on the outer circle. How did he not see that before?

"Woah! This is weird! What is it?" He asked out loud not hoping for answers as he bent down to inspect the lines closely.

"Hmmm... It... Looks familiar. I mean, I think I've seen something like this before." He said scratching the back of his head questioningly. Sealand lifted his head to see the shelf then stood back up and darted for the books to see if he can find any clues to this mysterious drawing of a detailed circle.

The bookshelf was tall too, but Sealand's mind didn't come across that again. He looked up at the shelf and scanned each row to find something that stood out to him, but really, everything pretty much stood out so it was hard for young Sealand.

He did find something though, "Ha! There's something!" He exclaimed pointing at the one book. The words on the binding were in English so he really didn't have a choice. Actually he had no choice; it was the only book he would be able to read.

Sealand climbed up on the shelves to reach the book that was on the very top, typical. As he climbing high enough to reach the book, the bookshelf began to wobble, shifting greatly.

"Eek! Oh no!" He yelped in total realization of his fear of heights and getting squashed by a massive bookshelf. He had no time to think and just grabbed the book and jumped of a good ten feet to the ground. It was a really tall bookcase in a very large room.

The wobbling stopped after the extra weight was off of it and it stood soundly again. Good thing Sealand applied for spy training to sneak into meetings; although every attempt was a failure, he learned how to sneak around without being noticed and jump from high places without getting hurt. Sealand thought it was odd for England to put an ad in the newspaper for hiring spies.

"Oh gosh that was a close one!" he stated wiping off sweat from his forehead with the arm not holding the book and he stared at the shelf that almost killed him. "England will be so mad at me if that falls! I can't take another day of his cooking! I really can't!" He trembled, hiding his face behind the book in his hands.

After a few minutes when Sealand calmed down from his traumatic event he opened the book to the first page. "Hmmm... 'British Empire Sorcery: Stand-Alone Edition'." He read. "Wait. Sorcery is like magic and stuff right?" He asked to himself. "Yeah it is! England told me that he used to do magic way back then! But I thought he was kidding!" He looked back at the circle and smiled, "So that's what the circle is for!"

Sealand started flipping through the pages. He looked at several different spells and incantations, fascinated by the different kinds there was.

"Whoa so cool! I bet England kicked foreign butt using this!" He kept turning page by page reading the spells.

"I bet England can use this to change his gross cooking!" Sealand stopped at a spell that read, 'Personality Shift'. Pretty straight to the point and it definitely caught Sealand's attention.

He stared at the page, looking intently at each word, "I bet I can change England's cooking... I bet I can change England..!"

It was definitely possible, being a part of Great Britain and all. It was in his blood, so this was absolutely doable. Though being inexperienced and all, this could lead to trouble. Sort of like a, don't give an infant a gun, sort of deal.

His mind was determined and somewhat a little insane at the moment, but determined all the way. He was sick of bossy old England and his bad food! Sealand hated the way England thought of him as too young, not responsible enough or whatever; well he kind of is and he knew it, but that wasn't the point! He wanted England to fall down on his knees and bow down to The Great Principality of Sealand!

Quickly, he got to the middle of the circle and looked at the incantation for the Personality Alteration spell. He looked over the words and practiced in his head before getting ready to start. "I'm going to have Big Brother England bow down to me! After this then everyone will have no choice, but to see me as a country!" He giggled like the little five year old kid he should have been. "And I won't have to eat his yucky food!" Taking a big breath he began reciting the rhyming invocation. It was similar to a fill in the blank, that way the spell would be casted on the one you want to put a spell on.

"Let he be not what now he be,

Turn him around a hundred and eighty.

Let him be like the seasons; let him change,

Not like the color of our eyes that stay the same.

From how he walks to how he talks,

Transform every single spot.

Change his ways, change how he behaves,

Not like the color of our eyes that stay the same.

Out with the once, in with the new.

Have my desires become forever true.

Let him be like the seasons; let him change,

Change his ways, change how he behaves,

Not like the color of our eyes that stay the same..!

On The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, on the British Empire, Britannia! I cast this spell out onto thee!" Sealand screamed out with all his might he had in his itty bitty body.

The circle and the patterns inside started to glow brightly, almost blindingly; filling the entire room with white light. "Kyaaa! Too bright!" He shrieked as he dropped the book to cover his eyes with his arms. He fell backwards on his bottom. It felt like the illumination pushed him because it was so bright.

A giant flash bombed out causing an aftermath wind to blow out rapidly, like after an explosion. The bookshelf and the books shook from the gust of wind. Sealand stayed sitting on the floor covering his eyes. Finally, the light faded away and everything was still again.

The frightened boy uncovered his face and looked around. He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that nothing was damaged! England would have my head!" Sealand let out a small gasp in the sudden awareness. "Wait no he won't! Cause everything should be different now!" He said happily.

Quickly he got up and brushed himself off running out of the room afterwards to get to the lower level of the house. He wanted to see the results, if it had worked the way he wanted it to.

Hyper and reckless, Sealand raced to the downstairs as fast as he can. He skipped some steps to get down them faster, but almost tripping along the way.

England should have been home already from buying groceries. The eager beaver preteen dashed to the kitchen where England should have been now putting away the things he had bought. "Englaaaand!" Sealand hollered out loudly and for as long as he can. He jumped through the kitchen entrance to see if England would care if he was running. "Hey England!" He said excitedly.

"What's up?" said the elder in the kitchen; he turned around giving an indifferent look to Sealand while leaning back on the counter. Sealand just stared at his older brother dumbfounded with his mouth open in shock._ Hey wait! He doesn't have a British accent, it's an American one! He did change! A little different than what I wanted, but he did! _Sealand thought, pretty astounded at what the spell did. _This is super cool! The spell worked!_ He giggled gleefully unaware of the nation that watched him.

England stared at his little brother confusingly, "Hey Sea. Are you aight? You just laughed for no reason; that's pretty messed up." He said suspiciously surveying the giggly lad.

Sealand stopped giggling and smiled at his new and improved brother, "Yup! I'm alright! Don't worry!" He rocked back and forth on his feet holding on to his arms behind his back being all smiley.

England scoffed, "I don't. You're just freaking me out." He chided quite coldly. _Ouch! That was pretty mean_, Sealand felt a little sting in his chest, but kept smiling. Britain walked past the small boy and headed for the front door leaving the groceries in the bag on the countertop.

"Don't just stand there, you look stupid. If you're hungry go grab something cause I'm not cooking for you." England said really not caring whether or not how appropriate it was, in actuality it was really rather mean.

Sealand was a tiny bit hurt, but he let it go easily. Besides, he won't have to eat England's food anymore! He watched his brother head towards the door. "England where are you going?" He asked trying to act like he didn't care; but did. He wondered why his big brother didn't put away the groceries. Surely England would put it away.

England continued to walk, picking up his car keys and wallet along the way, cell phone was already in pocket, "Out. I don't know why I'm in these clothes!" He moved a hand up and down motioning to his body.

He was wearing tan trousers, a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a plaid sweater vest over it and a tie tucked inside, nicely made showing out from the vest.

His hair was neatly combed; he took a hand to scruff it up a bit. "I look like a frickin idiot! When did I start dressing like this? My whole closets like this! I swear, I think I'm on Punk'd! Damn Ashton Kutcher."

England stopped in front of the door and looked back smirking at Sealand, "I'm headed to the mall. I seriously gotta get some new clothes. There's another World Conference happening later today and everyone will be totally jealous at my awesome new clothes." England thought for a bit before answering again, "Even without the clothes I'm still awesome!" He chuckled, being pleased at what he said.

Turning back around, he walked out the door waving a hand in the air saying bye to Sealand without looking back. "Don't wait up!"

The supposed sovereignty slumped to the couch and stared through the living room window at England getting into his car and driving off. He was dismayed with the new England. The spell didn't turn out the way he expected. He didn't like how things were going so far. Hopefully things will get better.

He wondered why England was so mean. Sure England was a _meanie_, but it was a caring kind of mean. The young boy only wanted the spell to change the way England cooks and make him see him as a real country. That's all. Not to take his brother away.

_Don't wait up_— this one felt cold... Unlike the other time he said it when he went out to buy food it felt kind and comforting... Now this one...

_It's like he doesn't care at all._

The sullen Sealand dragged his feet back to the kitchen to see the grocery bags unpacked, the pot on the stove with England's unfinished cookery, and something rectangular showing out slightly behind one of the grocery bags.

He reluctantly went over to the counter to see what the rectangle object was. Sealand reached behind the plastic bags and grabbed the object, bringing his arm back to look at what his hand held inside.

Sealand's eyes widen in shock with his entire face soon changing into a look of regret.

In his hand he held a Cadbury chocolate bar.

He drooped down to the floor and huddled in the corner bringing his legs up to his chest—hugging his knees, still clutching onto the candy bar.

Sealand buried his face into his legs and cried.

* * *

Aww poor Sealand. He seemed awfully cute at the end didn't he? This chapter was actually bigger, but I decided to shorten it to give you a heart wrenching feeling made by Sealand!

The so called 'spell' Sealand was reciting was totally at the top of my head and I don't want to fix it or make it better. Don't flame me please! Dx

I just realized that lunch was completely out of the question this whole day! xD I didn't add lunch into this chapter or the other (just breakfast and dinner) xD Oh well I think Sealand made ramen from the tap or something. xD

This chapter is seriously lacking in America and the other countries... Well it was bigger, but the other part is the next chapter— I probably need to lengthen the third part because it seems too short to me, but it will take me longer to put it up... What do you guys think?

Okay! Two down more to go! And I do have the third chapter finished and I'll put it up (If you want me to make it bigger or not), but let's see how many reviews I'll get. xD Seriously I'm outta fuel...(So it might take longer...) =_= (Help Meh!)

Please read and review if you want the next chapters for this one and the others!

R & R are 33333 Lots 'O Luvs :DDDD Seriously. ..NAO ^.^


	4. Act III Ch ch ch ch changes

**Britannian Idiot, American Idiot. **

**Act III. Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and Face the Strange)**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It was day two of the five daylong conferences and not much has changed since England left to buy new clothes. The only one who knew of the change was Sealand and the poor sad child had gone to his room after he had his fill of tears, holding onto the candy bar close to his chest. He didn't want to eat the last thing connecting to his old big brother.

The small moment with the new England tasted bitter on his tongue and all he wanted to do was lie down on his bed and sleep the day away. _Maybe the spell will wear off tomorrow..._

That's exactly what he did. While keeping the chocolate close, he went underneath the covers—not caring that he hasn't changed out of his day worn sailor uniform and into pajamas, upset in knowing that England wouldn't either.

Soon after, he fell asleep dreaming of the events that happened earlier—with him letting go of the knob instead of turning it and walking away from that door.

* * *

Somewhere in London— Alfred F. Jones is currently at his booked hotel watching tv on the bed.

America was lying down on his back with his head hanging over the foot of the bed—watching the screen upside down. The blood started rushing to his head causing his face to turn red, making him dizzy.

He rolled over to his stomach and continued to watch. Nothing really interesting was on—regardless of it being British tv—there were some shows playing that he watched back home, but he didn't feel like reaching for the remote that sat beside him.

A travel show was on and had a person—who was apparently famous, but no one actually knew them and just knows that they are famous—was hosting the show by travelling to different places and seeing all the objects and places that are foreign to them, but not to the people living in the certain place.

The host of the show was in the United Kingdom touring Great Britain, saying how beautiful and simply delightful the country was.

America scoffed, "Yeah right..! That's bull..!" he chuckled and rolled on his back again. "_Simply delightful!" _He mimicked. "Simply delightful— my ass!"

Blood started to rush to his head again making him sit up on the bed—having his face the head board of the bed. He turned around to look at the tv to see the host walking up to several different department stores and restaurants. America's eyes turn from the screen to the remote beside him. He picked it up and pushed the power button.

Getting off from the bed, the American grabbed his bomber jacket from the chair he had placed it on. He quickly put it on and dug his hands into his jacket pockets to check for his essentials for going out.

As he felt around he made a note out loud of what he has and doesn't have.

"Cell— check!

Wallet—check!

Keys—check!

Wait... Which keys are those? Oh right my car keys, but my cars back hom—Fuck! I forgot to rent a car for here..!"

He scratched the back of his head agitatedly because he forgot to rent one. "Aw well. Whatever. The conference center is just around the corner so I'll just walk." He turned his head to look at the clock on the table. "Okay it's only 3 right now. Two more hours till the next meeting... Today will probably be like yesterday— Ugh this blows..!"

America's agitation began to grow, but died down when England began to flood into his mind. "I don't want to have another fight with England. It's bad enough already that we don't get along that great like before the—war..." He sighed and shook his head, shoving both his hands in his jacket pockets to relax them in there.

"I'll head to the conference center now to get there early. Maybe England will cut me some slack when he sees I'm responsible! Plus I can help him out with making the meeting more fun! He needs all the help he can get and who better to help than– ME!" America flashes a big grin before heading out the door.

* * *

**Later that day in London—Meeting from 5:00 PM- 7:30 PM**

**The World Conference Center, Day 2- Open**

England will be doing the honors of leading of course; it was in his country anyway. Today seems a bit livelier than the other day.

"What the hell? Where the fuck is England?" Romano shouted shooting up from his seat.

Veneziano tried pulling him back down to his chair before he punched someone, "Romaaaaaanoooo! Stoooooop iiiit! Sit back down! You promised to be nice this time!" He said whining and begging for his brother to calm down.

"I agree with him though Italy-san." Japan said calmly from the other side of the conference table.

"Dammit Japan! How many times do I have to tell you to get your own damn opinion? You have a brain! Use it!" Reproached Switzerland who banged his fists on the table.

"Switzerland settle down we don't need two people losing control here or so help me I will express my aggravation in Bach!" Reprimanded Austria who sat next to Switzerland.

"Aw enough with the piano expressing shit! We all know you can play good now shut the fuck up about it!" Romano yelled out getting up from his chair again.

Veneziano again tried getting him to calm down, pulling at his brother's shirt, "Romaaaaaanoooo! Stoooooop iiiit! Sit back down! You promised! You saaaaaid!" He whined louder this time tugging hard at his shirt.

"Romano it's okay. I promise to take you and your brother to go tomato picking later alright?" Spain said cheerily.

"Fuck off! You don't know shit about this!" Retorted Romano foot on table, unlacing his shoe.

There was a little tiff going on the other side of the table where our 'Hero' sat. Other nations just inched away to not get mixed into it. Some of them just ignored it and tried to go to sleep or watch the little fight.

America stared a daze at the wall in front of him. He zoned out a few minutes after the meeting started so nothing really changed with him until an Italian shoe came flying his way hitting him on the side of the head. Romano missed Spain by a mile. "Ow hey! What was that for? Dude so not cool!" He cried rubbing the side of his head. He picked up the shoe and threw it back to Romano who caught it and continued to have a cat fight with whoever was involved.

America sighed and sat back in his chair turning his head to look at Germany pleadingly. "Can you be all yelly and scary again like last time? I don't wanna have brain damage from getting hit with another flying shoe!" He stated, obvious that he was irritated and bored. "Too late for that!" was yelled from somewhere; was the person talking about the getting brain damage or getting hit with a show? Probably both. America couldn't tell who it was and just ignored it, focused to Germany.

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed, "I wish I could, but it is not my place to do so since we are in the United Kingdom." He sat back and looked at the pouting America, "Believe me I would if I could, but I could get kicked out if I take control. If we were at my country I will not tolerate any shit behavior!" he growled softly. America back away a little bit, slightly afraid of the German.

"It's not like England to be late like this. He's never late to a meeting let alone one he's running." Softly said by ummm... what's his name..?

"Uh who're you..?" asked everyone around the mystery country, besides America who just groaned at how long England was taking.

"I'm Canada" He said softly again. "Who?" asked everyone around, besides America, yet again.

"Never mind..." Aw, poor uhh... umm—what's his face..? Canadia! "Close enough." sighed Canadia.

"Maybe you all should come over to my place. You guys can stay there forever, da?" Russia asked happily sounding more like a searing demand than a lovely offer.

"No!" Everyone cried out even the ones who were still quarreling and hurling objects. They continued to do so after their response. "What the hell Russia? Stop asking!" was yelled out by someone, but who cares who it was at this point?

The only thing people wondered was, 'Where the fuck is England?'

"Oh okay. Next time then. Next time for sure..." Russia chuckled darkly having a dark aura emit from his person. Terrified Lithuania and Estonia scooted away as far as they can without being noticed by Russia. Poland, by instinct, was already at Lithuania's side to comfort him.

"Man! This is sooooo boring! I got here early too—I didn't eat!" America whined and slumped on top of the table hugging his stomach. He groaned from the growling sounds his stomach made. What he just said made the other countries wonder why he came in early, but they mentioned nothing of it, being too wrapped up in whatever they were doing to keep themselves occupied.

"Ohohohoh! _Mon_ _Amérique_ relax! He is probably finishing up one of his embroidery projects or finding new ways to kick my beautiful ass! You know how he is _mon cher_." France said grinning at America.

America lied back on his seat again sighing, "Pfft! Whatever! Damn it's been like over an hour already! He's probably finding new ways to make this meeting boring again!"

The motivated American banged his fists on the table, "If he's not here in three minutes I'm outta here!" He stated boldly to everyone.

Mumbling and soft talking were heard around the room with everyone basically agreeing with what America had just said. Even the feud group on the other side seemed to calm down and talk regularly.

Every one of the countries began gathering their things and started to get up out of their seats.

"Really I just wish England can suck up his pride and shit! We honestly don't care what he's going to say so he should come in on time and not have any material at all! We don't got all day—some of us better things to do!" He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples, trying to find his happy place.

It was a complete utter failure when a certain Brit popped in on his thoughts, scolding him and wagging his finger in dissatisfaction— looking about ready to give America a good talking to. The blue-eyed American snapped his eyes open before the imagery of England began talking in his head.

He sighed heavily—slouching a bit before bringing himself straight up again with a look of frustration. "Man, he's always like this! He should seriously change the way he is; it's beginning to bug the hell outta me!" America yelled out in frustration.

Everyone agreed with him. They were all tired of England's stubborn ways and his quality of being a proper, polite gentleman that sometimes seemed to be fallacious.

Usually, England would be in fights with either France or America (or both depending what day it is) and it would stop the meeting ending with not getting anything accomplished. Nothing got accomplished anyway, but that was besides the point.

Everyone was chatting with one another and walking about to leave, relieved of being able to go out and do their own thing, but some couldn't help but wonder what happened to England. It was surprising to have him not show up considering how he is.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I heard footsteps aru! Everyone sit back down!" China yelled out, hurriedly placing his folders onto the table again.

Indeed footsteps were heard, but a little too heavy to be England's, him being slim and all. Groaning was made throughout the room as the nations sat back down, setting their papers back on the table.

"Well he'd better frickin get in here already! Come on!" yelled the annoyed America still standing up ready to get out.

"Dude chill. I'm here! Damn you're loud." was heard from entrance into the conference room.

Everyone could not believe what they just heard and who they saw leaning up on the doorway.

"_Mon Dieu..." _France mumbled out loud in total shock.

America continued to look at the others who stood in disbelief. He tilted his head in confusion, "Hey what's up with you guys? It's probably the Pizza Hut guy; I called them a few minutes ago." When did he do that?

Everyone shook their heads still staring in awe at the person at the door. France was the first to snap out of his trance and pipe up, staring wide eyed in what appears to be either fear or astonishment, "_Amérique... _I-It... It is_ Angleterre." _

America moved his head back upright—cocking an eyebrow up, perplexed at France. It couldn't be England, couldn't possibly be him. There was no British accent and the guy sounded downright rude! "You're just screwing with my head aren't ya you silly French!" America laughed thinking it was a joke that wasn't exactly funny, but he laughed anyway.

"Hahaha! Good one! You had me there for a sec!" The amused American looked back at France who shook his head—still looking awestruck towards the door.

America's laughing grin died down. He gave a look to France that said, 'Okay this isn't funny anymore—quit messin with me!' "Are you sure it's England?"

"No it's the Pizza Hut guy; you owe me 12.50," the man rolled his eyes, "Duh, no shit dumbass. Who else could it be?" Said indifferently by the individual standing, with arms folded at the door.

America stood still facing the opposite direction of the door, somehow too nervous to look behind. He finally turned around to see the one standing at the door. His eyes widen, mouth went agape at the country whose face displayed an annoyed expression. _Holy shit. _

"E-England..?"

England smirked. "The one and only."

**The World Conference Center, Day 2- Ongoing**

**

* * *

**

The beginning of this chappie might seem out of place, but it will fit in later on. kk? :DD

Yay cliff hanger! Sort of... ^_^ I actually wrote this chapter first (which at the time was part of chapter 2 and I added some parts because it was originally 4 pages.), but it was more Sealand and England and I didn't want that because I'm not so into Sealand. So I had to write another chapter to put before this with having America being the problem causer again. :P

I personally love a guy who's well dressed. It's awesome and they look presentable (I can show them to my parents)! So a sweater vest, a tie and stuff are a-okay to me! England is hott in those; he's hott in anything actually so whatever! But what England is wearing right now is a mystery until the next update.

I thought writing a fic about England somehow not having a British accent was a great idea, because it seemed different from the usual stuff that's on the site. It makes England, well, not England!

Anyways I loves him and this anime. There will be A LOT of stories about our dear British gentleman. :) (And our idiot American Alfred xD)

Reviews are nice. Be nice to me! ^_^ it will help so much with my writing! 3333

R + R or else I won't put the rest up. Not joking. xP


	5. Act IV Let's Give it a Shot

Britannian Idiot, American Idiot.

**Act IV. Let's Give it a Shot**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**The World Conference Center, Day 2- Continued**

"E-England..? Seriously dude— is that you?" America's eyes were locked on to the country that stood before him. With his mouth open and his gaze unknowingly staring due to shock; he really looked like an idiot.

England's smirk reduced in size just a bit, but continued to smile a cocky smile, "Dude seriously. Yeah it's me!" He said sneeringly as he walked up to the awestruck American and waved a hand over the other country's eyes. "Are you blind or what?"

America snapped out of his trance. _Why doesn't he have his British accent? Wait—did he just say 'dude?'_ _Why is he dressed like that?_ Without hesitating he grabbed England's hands to take them out of the way of their faces.

"England... W-what happened..? What's wrong with you?" America stammered to say—it was a really stupid thing to ask; don't ask someone what's wrong with them; it will only lead to an unwanted argument.

He clutched on tight to England's hands making the so called Englishman fidget from the grip. America looked intently at England with eyes unreadable; the emotions were a mess.

The grip became tighter causing slight pain to England—it really started to hurt and make England mad.

"Hey let go of me!" He yelled as he snatched his hands back to his person, "What the hell is wrong with _you_ huh? Nothing's _happened_! I came here to run this lameass meeting because it's at my place! Why do you think you're here huh _smart one_?"

Fumed, England walks over to the front of the room, leaving America to watch him go still in awestruck, where everyone continued to stare in astonishment at him also.

The nation at the front was wearing everything you would expect America to wear—never on England.

England's physical appearance was truly a sight. His hair was dyed to the same dirty blonde as America and even had an ahoge sticking out proudly. His eyes were blue instead of green and his skin had more color to it, the same color as—America.

When you first look at England and what he's wearing, you could have sworn that he went through America's closet. He was wearing a brown leather bomber jacket that looked exactly like America's jacket—regardless of the union jack flag on the back—with England's whole uniform being exactly like America's—everything was all down to a T.

Everything was exactly the same.

Almost everything...

_Oh good he doesn't have any frames like Texas, so he's still England. _America sighed quietly in relief, believing what he had thought.

As if on cue, England reached in his jacket pocket and took out a pair of glasses that looked exactly like America's and put it on his face. He slammed a hand on to the table with the other on his hip, flashing a proud smile to everyone who still stared with mouth agape.

_What the hell! He has Texas specs too? What happened to England..? _America screamed in his head as he fell back into his seat. He couldn't take all this in at one time—his head was spinning.

"Alright guys! Time to get this meeting started! We first gotta talk bout the people's demand for more books for schools—and how we don't need em...! " He shouted out, bringing his body straight up again.

England turned around facing the board and went to it, picking up a piece of chalk and began writing excessively of other things and points that have no importance whatsoever. From problems being like, 'Lack of fast food joints,' to stupid complaints of how annoying it is driving on the left side of the street is in Europe.

"—and the food here frickin sucks!" England yelled out fervently—with a complete passion and meant it.

Everyone instantly gasped letting their mouths open wider than they were with their eyes widening more so along too.

"_M-mon_ _Angleterre! _D-do you even know what you are saying _cherie_..?" France sputtered out rising slightly from his seat.

"Yeah! You never say your food is bad! You always say you food is good and stuff and always try to make people eat them!" America yelled out shooting from his seat again staring at England fearfully. _This is too much, way too much. What's wrong with England? What the fucking hell?_

England turned away from the board and stared at France then to America, "Say what? When did I do that? I don't eat the food here— it's seriously effin sick..." England made a gagging as he turned to face the chalkboard again.

America's expressions went stern and looked very seriously at England. _This is all bullshit!_ He needed answers—NOW!

"England! What the hell happened to your British accent? Why are you wearing practically the same uniform and jacket—like me? Have the same hair and skin color—like me? And acting—like me?" America screamed pointing a finger out towards England. He began pant from using all his breath to yell out.

England paused what he was doing for a moment and reluctantly turned around— frowning at America irritatingly, setting down the chalk back down on the holder on the board.

"What are you talking about? What accent? I don't have a British accent! And these are MY clothes! I just bought them today cause my whole closet is filled with nothing, but fancy shmancy crap like ties, suits, and sweater vests!" England hollered out. He shifted his position towards the front of the room again where everyone just looked at him.

America was for once speechless. He didn't know what to say at that point. All he did was stare at England with the most widely used expression used today—shock.

_England is playing a joke on us right? Yeah that's it! That has to be it! He's probably just faking the sweet AMERICAN accent and those are probably colored contacts, a spray tan, temporary hair dye, and gel! And of course you can get clothes made! He must have heard me the other day! Yup that's gotta be it! Glad to see he's turned a new leaf even if it is a joke! Maybe he'll stay like this all the time!_

America's expression immediately changed to a mischievous one— giving a playful smirk to England making the so-called Brit confused. "What are you smiling for?" He looked suspiciously at the grinning America.

_Alrighty! I'll play along for now! We can hang out and stuff. This new England could be fun! After all he's acting like ME! THE HERO!_

America hummed happily, "Oh nothin!"

_I can't wait till this meeting's over!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey England! Cool meeting today! And it was only thirty minutes long after you came in!" America merrily said to England, walking over to him. He gave a perky smile to the country who stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

England looked at America for a few moments before shrugging and answering, "Uh huh. Even though you took up about half that time asking me weird questions and yelling out shit, but yeah, thanks dude." England said nonchalantly.

"Yeah no prob! Hey you wanna hang out today? We can hit the pubs here or something! It'll be fun!" America threw his hands up for emphasis.

England looked at the excited American bemused, "What the hell is a pub?"

America brought down his hands in a slump and was now too, confused, "W-wha..? You don't know what a pub is? You always yell at me when I say bar instead of pub when I'm here." He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say afterwards—he felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh! It's a bar? Why didn't you say that? Sure whatever. Let's hang." England said as he pointed his thumb towards the door and started walking towards it.

America was still puzzled about why England acted like he didn't know what a pub was, but assumed that it was all part of the joke. _Wow he's really got his acting down exactly!_ And with that thought being thought he nodded and went right beside England to walk with him.

Everyone one else who was still in the room just watched the two who began to chat with one another while walking. They were still stunned at England's appearance and behavior, but said nothing of it. They all knew they shouldn't get involved with England, but couldn't help but wonder what happened to their stubborn gentleman comrade. This for sure was no joke and they knew it. They were actually smart enough to know what's going on unlike a certain American, but the only thing they didn't know was that he thought this was all a joke.

France, Japan, Germany, and China all stood watching America and his duplicate walk out the door. They all looked at each other as soon at as the two was out of sight.

"Oh dear... Is America really okay with having a different England aru..?" China said worriedly.

France sighed and shook his head, "_Oui,_ I was about to say the same thing. _Amérique_ in the right mind would never be fine with the way _Angleterre_ is now."

"Could it just be all a joke?" Japan asked the four countries in their little group.

Germany shook his head, "No it couldn't be a joke. From what we have just seen, he's gone through drastic changes. One can change their appearance no problem, but no one can change their personality overnight not matter how determined they are—not even England. Knowing how he is it would have been a challenge that would take at least a few weeks."

Everyone agreed with Germany.

"Although I doubt that our English friend would go through the trouble of changing everything about himself at all—it is not the way he is. It is a pride thing, _non_?" France said rubbing his chin in full thought of the situation.

"France does have a point." Germany said annoyed with their thinking leading nowhere. "There is no way that England would do this on purpose."

"America-san did say that he wished England-san to be different to France and me yesterday. Maybe that wish somehow became true." Said Japan looking at France.

France took a hand and threw back some of his hair grumbling, "This is getting us nowhere. How would his wish just magically become tru—" France's eyes widen with realization of a potential answer.

Everyone else's eyes widen, figuring out what France was getting at.

"He was a sorcerer back then wasn't he aru?" China asked although already knowing the answer—rhetorical question. "Could he have changed himself to be different aru?"

France nodded, "_Oui,_ he was and he could if he wanted to. He must have heard what our loud mouthed _Amérique _said." France replied somewhat cheerfully seeing that this conversation was getting somewhere.

"But France-san... You said you wanted England-san to be different also." Japan said to France rather accusingly.

France chuckled nervously, but retained his cheer, "But he is used to hearing those kinds of insults from _moi." _He said defiantly.

Japan began to retort back, "You still said it, he might have been affe-"

"That's besides the point though. That is not the issue. Either way, like what France said, it's a pride thing and England would never do it." Germany said cutting in, "England would be the only one in this day and age who would be able to do any kind of magic now. Who else would be able to?" Germany asked, frustrated now—they were back where they started.

"Oh I know! Probably someone related to him, right aru?" China answered, confident with his answer.

"_Oui! _That's right! A family member of his would be able to make all those spells work!" Exclaimed France being happy that they were right back on track.

Germany sighed shaking his head—thinking of another road block they hit. "Which one of his brothers would change him with a spell and how? England is the only one with all the equipment needed to cast a spell—his older brothers would no way in hell go over to his house. Not a very friendly sibling relationship they have." He grunted folding his arms.

Everyone groaned—back to square one.

"Wait... What about his younger brother? Sealand-kun? He is visiting England-san isn't he" Japan recalled, asking the others.

The other four countries looked at Japan amused and agreeing at the same time. Sealand was definitely a suspect, plus he would be staying at England's house in his visit before he went back to the fort so it makes things believable that he would be one to cast a spell on England, but he was still so young and inexperienced that it would be near impossible for him to actually be able to do any kind of magic—or so they thought.

"We have to confront Sealand. It is the only lead we have." France proposed with determination in his eyes.

All the other nations agreed and they headed through the door— out of the conference center.

**The World Conference Center, Day 2- Closed**

**

* * *

**

"So England which pub do you wanna head to?" America asked excitedly to the unexcited England.

The duo was walking together down town square of London. America happily walked alongside the apparent Englishman. England looked as if he could care less whether or not he went with America to anywhere.

"Pub? Oh yeah, you mean bar. Dunno. I really don't care actually. And stop saying pub- I keep forgetting it's a bar." England groaned. He kept his head in place— not wanting to look around for the nearest place to down a few drinks.

America took a good long look at England who didn't turn to look back at him, _Hmmm... He's supposed to be acting like me right? I'm not mean like how he's acting. Well it is just a joke so whatever! _He turned his head back forward and they kept on walking in silence to the first drinking establishment they came across.

"Butterfly Effect—wow pretty deep name for a bar." England said indifferently looking up at the sign that was above the door.

America looked confusedly at him, who in turn, still didn't look back. _This is part of the joke?_ He thought— being thought as a question than a statement he intended. "Didn't you know there was a place named this here? You should know all the places here. It is England and YOU'RE England."

England shrugged not really knowing what to say so he said what was on his mind, "Nope. Haven't heard of this place. Actually, I don't know most of these places, where are we anyway?" England asked still looking at the sign seeming to be interested because he continued to stare at it, but his facial expression said otherwise.

Still staring confusingly at England, America placed a hand on England's shoulder, "Are you telling me that you don't know these places? But they're in your country." America said being slightly doubtful about what England said.

The casual America look alike England just shrugged, turning his attention to the front door of the pub—again not looking at America. "Eh, I only remember what I've been doing since noon today. Not much before that." He shrugged again before pointing towards the bar entrance. "Let's head in already." With that said England walked in leaving America outside taking in all the things he had said before following him inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"Sealand open up!" yelled Germany, pounding his fists on the front door.

The four countries were gathered together at England's front door of his house—all ready to confront Sealand. Everyone was nervous, but mainly caused by the excitement they felt. This was an adventure unlike any other they had throughout the years—this will definitely hit the history books later on.

They all have been waiting outside of England's house for over an hour knocking—or more like banging—at the door to get Sealand to open it. Everyone knew that Sealand was in there. It only makes sense that he would go see who was constantly hitting the door, but no one came out, no one peeked out the window, no sound of small footsteps running about were made.

"No one is coming out aru..." China said sullenly, looking at the other nations. Obviously, no one was going to open the door after an hour of hitting the door.

France nodded, giving his attention to Germany who was scanning all the windows that were in view, to see of any kind of presence inside. "Should we leave?" France asked Germany.

Shaking his head and sighing heavily, Germany turned around to face the others. "No. We cannot leave. He is the only possible person we know of who would be capable of doing magic and is able to because he's in the only house where the materials are!" growled Germany.

"_Oui_ I know, but we have been here for over an hour," France lifted his arm to look at his watch on his wrist. He waited until the second hand made a complete rotation before speaking again, "Oh wait! It has now been an hour and a half." He tapped the face of his watch with his middle and index finger—emphasizing his point. "We should just leave and try something else." He could not stress it enough.

"He is right—"

"Umm didn't Switzerland tell you to 'get your own damn opinion?'" China asked Japan—interrupting him at the same time. "We don't want to start that again in another meeting—and there are have three more left aru."

"If you all would let me at least finish what I would say then you would know my reasons why I agree. I have my own opinion, it does not mean I cannot agree with another—they could have different views." Japan said boldly before speaking again to finish his last sentence.

"As I was saying, he is right. We should just leave and try something else. I suggest we somehow find a way inside. Right now I don't think England-san would care so it makes things easier on our conscience." Japan nodded in agreement of his last statement.

Germany sighed again; being upset that they needed to resort to such misconduct—breaking in is no way appropriate and it is very rude—let's not forget illegal. No need to bring the authorities into this—considering how much of a hassle it is to deal with cops, especially British ones.

"Fine. I guess we have no other choice." groaned Germany

All the countries agreed and started off to walk around England's manor, trying to find a way in. Sure they could have broken down the door or throw a big heavyweight type of object to hurl at the lower level windows, but if they were going to do this, they were going to do it properly.

As soon as they made it around to the back where they saw the back door, China went over and started fiddling with the lock before stopping and staring attentively at it. Everyone looked at the busy nation messing with the door knob perplexed. What is he doing? He can't unlock a door like that!

"I do not think trying to stare down the knob will help opening that door." France pointed out reluctantly to the Chinese.

"Shì de wǒ zhīdào; yes I know." China said quickly, continuing to look at the knob.

"Then why are yo—" Before France got a chance to finish his sentence, China rapidly raised a hand and just as fast as it went up, the hand went down—striking the door knob causing the entire thing to be sliced smoothly off the door, pushing it open to reveal the inside of England's home—which everyone could see was the kitchen. "Uh... Er... Never mind." France said pretty tongue tied.

"Nicely done." Germany said in awe, giving China a small applause. Everyone looked in amazement at China's work.

While being proud of himself, the long haired Asian smiled. "Xiè xiè! Thank you!"

Well that solves one problem.

The four countries walk cautiously inside even though they know Sealand is the only one in the house, but they were in fact—trespassing. They all couldn't help the feeling of getting caught despite there being no one inside who would care.

After being inside for a couple of minutes they grew used to the feeling and gradually started to walk normally—no sneaky like.

They all walked past the groceries on the counter straight out of the kitchen until they saw a large corridor with many doors evenly spaced and even numbered on both sides of the hall walls—rooms; bedrooms perhaps.

"Okay, everyone go search through the doors! It will be faster if we split up to loo!." Germany ordered then following his own directions of opening other doors.

The other three nations began zipping through each door that wasn't already opened and searched though, but stopped when someone cried out, "He is in here!" cried France at the farthest door all the way down the hall.

Germany, Japan, and China all ran towards the end of the corridor to see the Frenchman just standing in front of the door with it still closed.

"How do you know he's in there France?" Germany asked a slightly irritated—he tried hard not to raise his voice. How could France have possibly known that Sealand was in there without opening the door? There were still many rooms to check in the massive house and they would be just wasting time right now.

France turned to face the others. He smiled while casually throwing some of his hair aside with his hand. "Oh this is _pas bon_! No good! You do not trust _moi_~!" France said playfully pouting showing off a teasing smile afterwards. "I have common sense unlike all of you. We would be wasting time just looking through all the rooms in _Angleterre's _home." France pointed out.

"Okay... So how do you know he's in there?" Germany asked again, somewhat yelling out.

"This is his room. It is right next to _Angleterre's," _France pointed to the larger double door room that was in the middle of the end of the hall displaying to be more beautifully and elegantly made with designs of the most majestic patterns—clearly England's room. "Because as we know, _Angleterre _is _tres tres_ over protective—or at least used to be. Therefore his room would be near Sealand's just in case something might happen." France alleged, moving his hands position to the door next to it, but on the other wall; so the doors would be perpendicular to each other.

What France proposed made sense, but what were the odds? It was possible that the rooms didn't even belong to England and Sealand—it was a very large house.

Before anyone could say or do anything, France anticipated the discontentment and spoke again to clarify even more, "Oh and lest I forget! Their names are carved above the door." France stated pointing at the names on both doors that were carved over the door—how did they not see that? It was in really pretty writing too—such graceful font.

Turning back at the door, France turned the knob, pushing open the door to send it flying open. "_Mon petite lapin's_ _petit frère_we know you're in here and we need to talk." France demanded quite out of character in a way. He stepped a foot inside the room when he heard a small whimper coming from beneath the covers of the bed in the room.

The four walked in heading towards the bed which they could see plainly the somewhat big lump in the covers that was Sealand. The little being whimpered louder at the feeling of being watched and began to tremble having it be visible to the other countries even through the sheets.

"Sealand-kun… That is you beneath the comforters, hai? We are not going to hurt, you know all of us." Japan reassured going over to the bedside Sealand was lying at and bending over at the little boy placing a gentle hand on what Japan thought was Sealand's shoulder.

Sealand flinched at the touch, whimpering even louder. "No! Don't come near me! Please I just want to be alone..!" He began to cry from under the sheets—and he had just finished doing so a few minutes ago. "I-I d-don't know w-what to d-do..!" Sealand wailed making the trembling more rapid.

"What is he talking about aru..?" China asked perplexed at the wailing boy's cries. He walks over next to Japan to look at the sheet covered boy. China pulls over the covers to reveal the sobbing Sealand curled up in a fetal position—hiding his face in his knees. The chocolate bar was lying not so far next to him—thinking that it was something too sacred to even touch at the point.

France and Germany walk over to Sealand's side with Japan and China, looking sadly, but seriously at the crying boy.

China tries to console Sealand by rubbing his back and arms. It's funny how people would try this "method" to settle down a child, no one exactly knows how it works, but everyone knows that it at least helps. Maybe the feel of a caring hand is enough to settle someone down, and England would do that—though not this time and Sealand missed it, he missed everything.

"It's okay aru… Tell us what you don't know what to do… We can help aru." Answered China to Sealand's last outburst.

After a few moments with China's tender rubs, Sealand's crying eventually stopped. Within several small hiccups and hitching of voice, the young British lad uncurls from his fetal position and turns around to face the four nations.

France slightly pushes through the other three to stand in front of Sealand—sitting on the bed facing the little boy. He runs a hand through Sealand's unkempt hair—a sign that no one had combed his hair or had told him to do so—England's job.

"Now come _cherie…_ We have come here to talk to you—It is _tres tres TRES_ important. We need you to tell us what is going on, _oui_?" France said to Sealand gently, but sternly—enough to give Sealand the hint to tell them.

Sealand looks at them with tears forming in his eyes; he starts to whimper softly, but tries to keep it in.

"I-I… I was exploring England's house and I saw this weird door. It was different than the other doors so I walked over and opened it. There was a huge circle in the middle of the room with weird symbols and candles around it and there was a big bookshelf with a bunch of old looking books with words I don't understand. There was one book that I could read and so I climbed up and took it and started reading through it and found out that it was one of England's spell books and I found a spell that could change England's personality. So I followed the directions and read the spell because I didn't want to eat England's cooking or have him be so stuffy and no fun and for him to see me as a real country! But now he's a jerk and doesn't care what happens to me and he bought me chocolate even though he said it will give me cavities and I want to eat his nasty food again and have him keep nagging me to not have elbows on the table and I just want my big brother back!" Sealand spat out almost all at once.

Although his sentences came out rapidly—probably caused by Sealand's anxiousness, fear, and regret all mixing in together forming a distorted molding—everyone gathered all the information they needed.

Getting off of from the bed, France steps back with the other three, looking at Sealand intently. "_Mon pet_… You must show us the room. _Angleterre _came into the meeting completely different, looking to be more than just his personality." France implied.

"Hai, England-san's entire physical appearance was also different, not only his traits. His hair, eyes, clothes—all like America-san." Added Japan—pointing an index finger upwards in awareness.

Sealand's eyes widen, letting out any unshed tear instantly–emptying his eyes. "W-What..?" Sealand exclaimed out in shock, "How can that be..? Last time I saw him he looked like himself, only his personality was different!" Sealand's mouth hangs open even after he had finished talking.

Now everyone in the room was equally confused as the other. England looked like England—just a couple of hours ago? Then how can he look entirely different after those hours? The spell was supposed to just change his personality.

"Sealand. Take us to that room where all his magic supplies are. Now." Germany asked firmly. Now that they had the answers they were seeking for before, there were several more that popped up. This was getting very bothersome.

Sealand agreed still sniffling and minuscule tears falling on the side of his face. He got off of the bed, leaving it messy, and started out the door towards the odd door where the others followed.

* * *

**After walking for sometime...**

"This is the room…" Sealand said sullenly.

His head was bowed slightly with his eyes shifted to the side. He couldn't look at the door; the door with its elegant carvings and beautiful design made by the best type of wood—unique in its own way, the door that opens to the magical past, the door that he walked in and changed his brother.

The four countries nodded and Germany was the first to be faced with the door. He couldn't help but stand there for a moment gazing at the door and all its qualities, in fact, everyone couldn't help it.

Sealand eventually lifted his head to look at the door—he was going to have to look at it anyway to get inside.

After everyone had their fill of the piece of art that should be in a museum and not used as part of house décor, the German clutched onto the door knob and turned it, pushing the door forward—setting eyes on the printed circle on the floor and the large bookshelf along with everything else Sealand had said.

The sad little boy hesitated before walking past the elders and being the first of the five of them to step foot inside the room. He already knew what they were going to ask him. Sealand went over towards the circle and picked up the spell book he had dropped during the climax of the incantation.

As the young British boy stood there in the middle of the room holding the spell book in his hands, he took a few seconds to look at the old book— a frown growing on his face.

"Sealand… Are you okay aru?" China asked worriedly.

Sealand immediately broke out of his gloomy cloud and turned around, holding the book up near his chest. He darted towards the four, who didn't step inside the room feeling they would have intruded with Sealand's little moment—wanting to give the poor lad some space, and held out the book to Germany who took it kindly, and thanking him afterwards. Sealand said out small apologies to everyone because he hadn't known the page number. Germany told the discouraged boy that it was okay and patted Sealand's head.

Everyone gathered around Germany who flipped through the book. Eyes were fixated onto the turning pages then widened when the turning stopped onto a specific spell—Personality Shift.

Germany began to read the text to himself while the other three started shoving each other behind of him to get a better view of the words on the page. Germany's eyes became especially big when he had finished reading.

"Sealand... Did you read everything on this page?" Germany asked cautiously.

Sealand hesitated, being afraid of Germany's intimidation, before shaking his head slowly. "I-I just read the spell… There wasn't really any other thing to read on the page…" Sealand pointed out.

Germany sighed shaking his head. He began reading the text out loud, "This spell will change the ways and personality of anyone you desire to one whom he thinks about the most, but of the way the recipitant of this spell views the person to be. Along with the alterations of his inner being, this spell will change his appearance to be closely resembled to the one he thinks about the most and also having his memory before the casting of this spell will be erased to make room for new information to be fitting with his new self. The result of this spell is permanent and cannot be reversed with another spell…"

Japan, France, China, and Sealand became distraught hearing the words of not being able to reverse the spell—having it be permanent. Sealand's eyes began to water with his body slowly slumping downwards—feeling as if something was pushing him down when in reality he just wanted to collapse to the ground hugging his knees, rocking back in forth in denial before he breaks down crying.

Unexpectedly the German started reading again—apparently not finished with reading. "…Although there is no spell that can reverse the effect of this one, there is another alternative, forcing him to remember his past by using anything that would invoke any of the memories related with his old self. But all must be done by the one person he had changed into, the person he thinks about the most."

Germany looked over the words once again and waited until the others behind him finished reading the page themselves, then closed the book. The German looked at Sealand seriously whilst the little boy stood stiffly looking back—unable to move or look away. The look Germany gave whilst being the same expression the other countries gave Sealand loudly screamed, 'You should have read the fine print!'.

"So America is the one England thinks about the most aru..?" China asked wondering—although he already knew the answer.

"And he views America-san as uncaring and self-centered..?" Japan asked—again being one who already knows the answer.

"_Amérique _does give the impression of not caring, but he just does not know how to express himself. Albeit the self-centered sounds about right though." France said nodding his head.

The German turned to face the nations behind him. "We need to go find America and England."

* * *

"Jeez don't you think you've had enough?" The annoyed England asked America who downed another shot of whiskey.

Afternoon was just about ending. The two look alikes were still at the bar—Butterfly Effect— sitting side by side on bar stools. On England's side were two empty glasses with one glass half filled with beer in his grip. Now on the other side—America's side—the almost wasted American had over six glasses empty, not including the now empty glass in his hand—so that makes it seven.

America called over the bartender to order another glass—apparently he didn't have enough. "Buahaha! N'pe! C'mon Engwind, 's all yous gonnas drink?" He slurred turning his head towards England giving the indifferent nation a lopsided smile.

England's grip on the half filled glass loosened then just letting go of it altogether to rest his chin on his now free hand in an uninterested state. "Nah. After seeing you like this I don't think I'm gonna drink anymore."

"Here's his drink, sir." The bartender said giving England America's drink. England looked at the worker with a confused look of 'why are you giving it to me then?', but with it also saying that he could care less—although he asked anyway.

"Uh yeah thanks, but you know he's right next to me. It is his drink right?" England asked taking the glass and looking to his side not really wanting for an answer. With his arm becoming stiff and tired, he switched hands he had his chin leaning on.

"Yes there sir, but the lad's seem to not be holding up well to even lift the glass to his lips. So I might as well give it to you. You probably can put it in a bottle for him." The bartender smiled teasingly at England who didn't return the smile and just looked at him.

England sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out several bills—Luckily in pounds, the spell has no effect on material possessions— and laid it ontop the counter. "Here. Keep the change. You have a neat place here and I'll come back some time." Somehow England's response didn't seem believable from his voice being a little monotone and his expression, expressionless— besides of tedium.

He took a glance at America's ordered drink and had quickly decided that the American didn't need another one. In one smooth motion, England grabbed onto the glass loosely, but enough to move it and not let it slip in his hands, and with a flick of the wrist he swiftly slid the glass filled with whiskey to the patron on the other side of the counter who caught in last minute in surprise.

The people who had seen the small event started to applaud for England's cool and collected manner, with him shrugging off the trick—acting like it was nothing, when in actuality to him, it really was nothing.

He got up next to America who looked at him happily drunk slumped over on the counter.

"Let's go, it's getting boring just sitting here." England stated to America still on the counter smiling giddily.

"Aw, but I don't wanna~! Now I know why you drink so much England! You feel all floaty afterwards!" America shouted out cheerfully, throwing his hands in the air.

"I never drank as much as you. Actually this is the first time I drank more than a glass." England retorted.

"Nuh uh! You d-drank more than me all the time! You're a real drunkard!" America answered back pouting. It has been a while since he had his last drink so he began to sober up and realized his mistake of talking back to England, but not so much to really care about a consequence.

He waited for an angry response from England who just looked back still expressionless.

None came—this surprised America, but it made him glad. America tilted his head to the side as he heard no screaming coming out of England's mouth. "H-huh..? You're not gonna yell at me for talking smack?"

"Why would I? I don't care. I just wanna get outta here."

"Cool! You're so much more fun now than you were before!" America jumped off the stool and marched gleefully to the exit with England right behind him, hands in pocket.

The two walked around London for about an hour or so, or until America became almost fully sober, but still not enough to walk without stumbling and screwing up his words when he talked, and stopped when they came across a burger joint—the only one in Britain that England had allowed due to a certain burger loving freak's constant whining and complaining, McDonalds. Of course. That place was everywhere—it became like a virus.

"Hey I'm hungry, let's go in." England said already walking towards the entrance. He stopped and turned his head behind him when a hand suddenly reached out to hold onto England's shoulder.

America stood there clutching onto England with a beaming smile on his face. "Really? You want to eat here? Now that's more like it!" America shouted out in total admiration of the new England, not remembering that he had thought that this whole ordeal was just a joke, but quickly remembered and stuffed it in the back of his head, wanting the new England to stay as new England.

"Uh yeah! Let's go in I'm starving!" England said pouting—this being something he would be passionate about because of America being that way about burgers.

The two rushed through the doors and raced to the front ordering the exact same thing at the exact the same time.

"Five hamburgers please~!" The two cried out in unison.

America—who now is fully sober— looked at England curiously, but happily knowing that they had ordered the same thing. England didn't look back and just looked intently at the flipping of patties and the making of the sandwich and fries behind the cashiers at the counter.

"Okay that will be 38.95 pounds please." The nice cashier girl said politely, blushing at the sight of two handsome men in front of her. She was especially fond of England.

"Certainly!" England exclaimed kindly as he went to his pocket to grab money once again and handed it to the girl graciously, giving her a smile and a wink as she took it nervously from his hands.

The cashier blushed more, making her face bright red. She looked down as she fiddled with the register to put the money in and to also hide her face from embarrassment.

Without looking up she tore off the receipt and handed it to England who placed it in his back pocket, "Y-your order will be here s-shortly. Thank you for ordering." She said shyly now walking off to get the order.

America watched the whole thing with his mouth hanging open. His chest felt a slight twinge, but ignored it. _It's all a joke!_ He immediately shook off the event and smiled at England. "Woah England! Didn't know you had that in ya!" He laughed teasingly.

"Pfft. That was nothing. Watch. She'll put in extras for free." England smirked—being proud of himself.

"Wait. That was for scoring free burgers? Nice!" America was ecstatic at the sound of the words—free burgers.

"Yep. That's only here though where it really matters. Cause my stomach is very important. Wouldn't want to be deprived of the good stuff right?' England asked America who was still excited.

"You know it!" America cried out beaming, giving England a pat on the back for a job well done.

The duo walked to find a table and sat down waiting for their order to come in, which came a few minutes later.

The one delivering the order was the same person who had taken their order. She came towards the two countries still blushing and trying to hide her fade with the tray piled with burgers. She laid the tray down on top the table and looked bashfully at England who smiled at her when she accidentally made eye contact with the so-called Briton.

"I-I got you some extras s-since it seems like you both like t-them..." She stammered to say.

"Thank you very much darlin." England said still smiling.

She squeaked from embarrassment from being called 'darlin' and hesitated to look at England. "Enjoy your meal..!" She quickly said and scurried away seeming to leave a red trail of her blush behind.

"Alright! I admit it! That was pretty sweet!" America affirmed, feeling the little twinge again in his chest, but again ignored it not exactly knowing what he was feeling.

"I know." England said bluntly taking a burger and ripping off the wrapping—taking a big bite out of it. It looked odd to America the way England didn't care how he was scarfing down the sandwich in huge bites and not small ones and eating them composedly like before. In fact it was odd just seeing England the way he was dressed now and actually eating a hamburger.

America chuckled and grabbed a burger to eat it. "Hey England." America said with food in his mouth, "How'd you like to be my little bro?"

England continued chewing shifting his gaze towards America's. He swallowed. "Okay I know I can't remember barely anything, but I know that I'm older than you." England took another bite out of the burger staring at America questioningly.

America wanted to see how far England would go with the apparent 'joke' and so far he's going quite the distance. America was even more impressed, but he wanted to push him to his limit—even though this was not a joke, he still didn't know it.

"Eh I know, but I meant in like a teacher-student kinda way! Like you can be one of my states!" America proposed eagerly seeing that it was possible for England to consent, joke or not considering his behavior today.

England paused his chewing for a bit then continued and swallowed. "Alright. Sure. Guess I'll call you big brother."

America was instantly stunned. _He actually wants to be one of my states? That totally kicks ass! _America could feel tiny tears of joy tingling from the corners of his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his index finger tenderly—feeling overwhelmed for some reason, but also couldn't help but think that this had happened before, being very similar.

He shook it off and looked happily to England who looked back to him suspiciously. "Nah! No need for that okay? Just call me America!"

* * *

"France-san! Slow down! You're going to hit something!" Yelled Japan holding on to dear life on the back of France's seat—being seated behind the Frenchman on the right of the vehicle.

Germany, France, Japan, China, and newcomer Sealand were speeding down the road, dodging traffic in France's tight squeezed Benz he kept in Britain (as he does in all countries) whenever he would visit for occasions such as this, with France himself behind the wheel—being experienced with driving around the United Kingdom. Though that doesn't necessarily mean that he was good at it, driving.

He is, quite a good driver; you wouldn't exactly carve it onto stone or even put it down in writing, but he is.

"Do not fret _mon ami!_ I know what I am doing!" France emphasized his reassurance by turning sharply on the intersection, barely making it—causing other cars honk at him and pedestrians throwing curses in his direction.

"How is that 'knowing what you are doing'?" China scolded harshly being deathly afraid of getting thrown through the windshield—being at the passenger seat.

As said before, the Mercedez was a pretty tight squeeze being mainly a four seater—not counting the backseat middle— and there being five people, with them being guys to say the least. Fortunately they all weren't very large, but it still was pretty too cozy in the inside—they could of made do with not being so close to each other, awkward touching is really not what they wanted. China had shotgun, France was driving, Sealand was in the backseat middle with Germany and Japan on either side of him.

"Where exactly are you going France?" Germany growled holding onto the seat in front of him.

"Where you'd expect an _American _to be! The only restaurant here in the whole country that serves the one thing our young America _j'adores_ to consume on a daily basis!"

"McDonald's." Everyone said together having their voice waver from fear of crashing—still holding on to whatever they can. Good thing they were all wearing seatbelts.

After zipping through traffic and France could have sworn he felt a bump and someone screaming bloody murder, but it was probably nothing, they all made it to the fast food place just in time to see America and England walking out laughing it up about what seems to be of England making a joke. England is just filled with surprises today isn't he?

"Really? That's hilarious! How would he get down?" America laughed harder doubling over from the cramp forming in his sides.

"Right? It was stupid!" England continued the joke, which no one would understand or would even know, farther as everyone in the Benz came darting out of the car in piles. They all were so relieved to be on nonmoving surface, except for France who was confused on why everyone was practically hugging the ground.

England and America noticed the other countries and Sealand in the parking lot and both waved a hand to them.

"Hey guys! What're you doing here?" America called out happily. England just let the loud American be loud and stood there looking at the others.

The group of five quickly got up, those who were on the ground, and ran towards the two.

As soon as Sealand got close enough, it felt as if he took a blow to his face seeing how England looked like, "H-He doesn't look like England anymore..." Sealand stuttered falling back onto his bottom trembling fearfully from being too upset of being shown someone who was no longer his big brother. He just couldn't accept how different England looked, from the tone of his hair and the style, the color of his eyes, the shade of his skin, the glasses, uniform, and bomber jacket. Too much like America! Too much!

Japan helped Sealand up and could feel him shivering, "It's okay Sealand-kun. We'll fix this." Japan turned his head towards and opened his mouth to speak "Ameri—"

"America! England is under spell aru!" China interrupted, being the first to say as they all came face to face with America and England. Japan sighed about to give China a piece of his mind, but decided to let it go.

America quirks an eyebrow up then chuckles, "That's funny! Of course he's not! Right?" America asked England cheerfully who just shrugged.

"See? He's not!" America leans in forward towards the others and places a hand at the side of his face to cover his mouth movements from England. France, Germany, Japan, China, and Sealand all leaned in to hear what America was about to say.

"This is all just a joke, but if you ask me I'm really liking this new England!" America whispered excitedly turning his head to see England looking around nowhere in particular and adjusting his glasses then turning back to the countries and Sealand. "He's way more fun to hang around with now! If this was really a spell I want this to never wear off!"

Everyone pulled back in shock with everything America had just said.

"You like the way new England-san is?"

"You want _Angleterre _to stay the way he is now?"

"You don't want big brother England back to normal..?"

"You think he's more fun to 'hang around with' now aru?"

"You think this is all a joke?" Germany roared being the last to speak out. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot America really was thinking that England was different because it was some kind of joke, and neither can the others.

"_Amérique _this is by far not a joke. He truly is under a spell!" France said trying to convince America.

"Hai! Sealand-kun found England-san's spell room and said one of the incantations to permanently change him!" Agreeing with France.

"Pfft! Whatever! Spell or no spell this new England is way better than the old England! He agreed to be a part of the US! Cool huh?" America chuckled shaking his head—still refusing to believe that it was a spell, but didn't care as long as the old England wasn't coming back.

No one knew what to say when America said that England would be one of his states—they stayed silent.

"I really hope that this is really a spell because I never want the old England back!" America declared very seriously then turning to walk away.

The group gasped, they were at lost for words hearing America say that. They couldn't believe that he actually said that!

"_Mon Amérique! _This is _tres_ serious! You need to understand!" France yelled out grabbing on to America's arm before he walked off.

America frowned then pulled his arm back, "Look. I don't want the old England back! He's boring and stubborn and plenty other things! That's final!" He turned to look at England who was spacing out and waved a hand to get his attention.

"Come on England! Let's go find a football the American kind—not the one where it's called soccer back at my place!" With one last smile and a wave goodbye to the five, America started off the opposite direction with England at his side.

The group just watched the two walk off talking until they both were out of sight.

"What do we do now are..?" China asked feeling defeated.

"Who knows." Germany didn't have an answer this time.

"This is all my fault..." Sealand said sadly ready to break down.

"It is not. You did not know your full doing." Japan said trying to console the young boy. He was after all still a child. He didn't know better.

France turned to face everyone with a sad but hopeful look on his face. "Ah. It is all up to _Amérique _now. Hopefully he will see that he needs _Angleterre_, the _old_ _Angleterre." _He turned back around to face the glowing horizon of the setting sun where America and England walked off. Wind picked up making everyone's hair flow in the breeze.

"Oui... We all need him."

* * *

OM.

This took way too long! And the whole chapter is way too long overall compared to the last three! Dx this is like 20 pages dang! Well at least you guys have more to read to get your fill.

I am so sorry that it took about 2 weeks!

The first week: I'm actually not so sure what I was doing xD All I can remember was coming back from a wedding in Virginia (I was a bridesmaid and caught the bouquet! xD Haha I felt bad later cause I was the youngest and not even in marrying age and the other bridesmaids were and all old enough waiting to get married xD)

The second week: I was getting ready for my birthday party on Friday and Saturday. (:D Yays cake and presents and scary movies! I watched I am Legend again with some buds cause Will Smith is FINE and cried when Sam died, I cry every time... –sniffles- that and when people are being meanie heads to England! D:)

Oh and for those who said that England was punk England did you mean like when he was in his rocker days or total jerkoff England? Just asking!

(I'm also sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter to be put up expectedly early because I said in the first chapter that I had the next 3 chapters done. I looked back and realized my mistake, I meant I had three chapters done all together. I'm so sorry! Dx)

I just realized that China was interrupting more than once (Twice!). xD I should teach him some manners! And I'm surprised how fast America became sober

Okay I think there was a few phrases/words that didn't have a translation after it:

_Mon petite lapin's_ _petit frère-_ My little rabbit's little brother

_Pas bon_- No good

The ones in Chinese have the translation after the phrase and the rest should be self explanatory.

The next chapter is going to be a total shocker! Well it was to me anyway and I can't wait to put it up after everything is put together! But first...

Please read and review! Really!

.NAO

REVIEW THIS OR I WILL DIE AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE NEXT THRILLING CHAPTER!


	6. Act V Everything is All Wrong

**Britannian Idiot, American Idiot. **

**Act V. Everything is All Wrong**

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Sealand huddled himself in between China and Japan, hiding his face in one of China's arms—he began crying. "I-I d-don't want to g-go b-back to England's house..!" The British boy stammered. China and Japan could feel him quiver. "I-I don't want to see him..! I want big brother back! He is _not_ my big brother England..!" He sobbed.

They all were still at the parking lot thirty minutes after England and America's departure— trying to a great extent to think of an idea, but truthfully they didn't know what to do at the point; there wasn't much else for them _to_ do. It was all up to America; his choice, his actions, and his_ alone_.

Everyone knew when the time comes—they will know when they are needed again.

All that's left to do now is to wait.

The other countries watched the young boy with sympathy in their eyes. They felt truly terrible for the lad—they hated seeing a child so sad.

France went over to Sealand. He bent over the child and placed gentle hands on the little sovereignty's shoulder causing the boy to look up at France through blurred, glossy eyes. "_Mon petit…_ We will not make you if you do not want to…" France cooed trying to comfort him, feeling very sorry.

He smiled sadly at the British child. "You can stay with one of us if you would like. We will leave a letter at _Angleterre's _home saying where you are." The Frenchman suggested.

Sealand nodded to the offer, but he knew that a note wouldn't make any difference—his brother wouldn't care.

* * *

"England heads up!" A football—USA kind—went spiraling through the air as America cried out— warning England to turn around. The two were at least a few hundred yards apart more or less, mostly more.

The supposed Briton—becoming less believable of him being one by the second—was unaware of America's call and stood turned around whilst the football drilled through the sunset colored sky towards his direction. He began looking around aimlessly trying very much to find anything to his interest— forgetting that he and America were playing due to his incapability to actually care at the time.

America ran frantically to England screaming at him to get out of the way and/or to push him out of the way, hoping that either one would work, "Watch out!" America warned again, running faster—anymore, he could have out ran/flew the ball.

England groaned, finally hearing America's voice—which annoyed him greatly. "Watch out for what?" He said indifferently still turned to the opposite direction of the flying football.

"Just turn the hell around!" America screamed, instantly wishing he hadn't said that and instead he should have said, 'Just get outta the damn way!'. The ball would smash into England's face. America tried speeding up his running, but could not run any faster.

_! _"England!"

Why was he trying so hard to prevent England from getting hit? Before the change—or the joke in America's mind—he would have let it happen then laugh, but of course he would help the, would be furious, Brit from the ground he would be lying on after the hit, afterwards. Him being the Hero, he would never deny anyone his assistance!

So why was he being so protective now? Why did he _have _to be protective of England in the first place? This moment also felt oddly familiar to America, as if something similar happened before like this too.

The football was now too far ahead of America with his eyes filled with fear. He knew his strength was way beyond any normal person— or country for that matter—that's why the both of them were very far apart in the first place to play their 'friendly' game of catch.

It was funny, when they had first started playing, America had recalled the first game they had played together back then—when he became England's colony—was catch. Now the first game the two played, since England became America's state, was also catch.

As the ball grew closer and closer to the unknowing, back turned England—aimed to the middle of his back, would be aimed to his stomach if he turns around—the Briton begins to fiddle with his person— fixing up any kind of 'flaw' that prevented _his_ Hero-ness quality from showing.

The football was then a few feet away from pounding into England's back. Just as it was going to be drilled into England, in one movement he adjusted his glasses and ruffed out his jacket before turning around instantly and quickly—when the ball was a little less than a foot apart from the Englishman—and expertly caught the football in his hands, being unfazed and not pushed backwards by the powerful force of the thrown ball—with the sports ball just being shy away from England's stomach when he caught it with ease.

Slight smoke began emitting from in between England's hands and the ball due to the friction not causing England any sting from the forceful rubbing although giving his hands a noticeable burn. The smoke quickly dissipated into the air.

England's expression stayed the same indifferent look he had when turned around and stared at America with bored, but questioning eyes. "What?"

America stopped in his track—being a few feet away from England—staring in astonishment with his mouth agape at the episode that just took place.

_H-how the hell did he do that..? H-He's so strong now..! How..? _"E-England..! How did you get so strong..? That was a really hard throw! I know—I threw it!" America couldn't stop himself from asking. He stood there mesmerized. Without giving England a chance to answer America unconsciously cried out, "That was frickin UH-MAZIN!"

He couldn't have been so proud and so confused of his little state in his whole life—despite this was joke in his eyes, although couldn't figure out how England could manage becoming as strong as he was in a day, but was so proud of him nonetheless pulling the 'stunt' off; it looked cool, it was convincing and that was enough for America.

England shrugged and swiftly threw the ball to America who caught it last minute in surprise from being in his stupor. "I guess I always had this kind of strength. But I just caught the ball, no big deal." England smirked thinking for a moment. "Well it's no surprise that, I! The amazing HERO! Would be able to do that anyway!" England declared and walked over to America who was still holding onto the ball staring at England coming towards him.

_Did he say that HE'S the HERO? That's totally something I would say! Hahaha! He really knows how to act like me! But AMAZING is kinda pushing it, because I'M the AMAZING HERO!_

Face to face with each other, America grins happily, wrapping an arm, that wasn't currently holding onto the football, around England's shoulder. He shook him a bit in a, 'well done, that was awesome!' manner. "Dude! That was freakin awesome! Your big bro couldn't be prouder!" He exclaimed, not realizing his grammatical error.

"Thanks. But seriously, it was no big deal." England said obviously not noticing the error, clearly with irritation in his voice from not wanting to be touched. He ran a hand through his hair, not looking at America. He slipped off the American arm that was around him, still not looking at America himself and started to stare off through the green field.

_...Why won't you look at me? _America shook away the thought, thinking again, _It's all just a joke!_ He concluded and takes a look around at their surroundings. They were at the largest park in Great Britain and one of the most beautiful ones with spacious fields perfect for playing long distant games such as this. And one hell of a great place to play hide-and-seek!

America then moves his attention to the darkening skies that were colored in perfect shades in order of light black, navy blue, and violet the closest it was to the two when you would look up with it getting lighter of magenta, orange and then ending in a tiny flicker of light that glowed golden the farther the streams of the color of light went, centered of the setting horizon.

"It's getting pretty late. You should go home and rest. Another meeting tomorrow!" America said acting maturely, looking and England with seriousness in his tone, but his eyes shouted out merrily—with America being America, he's usually always cheery.

England nodded stuffing his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Yeah you're right. We should split." England agreed then started off towards his home—which he thankfully didn't forget, only the names and locations of cities and counties, his past before the spell, and his entire self completely—but again, the not-so-bright American didn't know that and thinks everything is a joke even though some things just weren't possible to be accomplished in one night for this 'joke' to be credible and/or possible—example, the football incident, no one can get that strong that insanely fast.

While the Brit walked, something snapped in America causing his protectiveness to sneak it's way in again. He didn't want England to be by himself in his house—completely disregarding the possibility of Sealand being there, which he wouldn't be—something bad could happen.

And of course with him being the Hero and all that jazz, he couldn't risk the chance of his little state from being shot or mauled by unrested spirits—cause ghosts were fucking scary, they were the real deal. Hell, America couldn't risk letting England walk back alone—he could be mugged or raped on his way home because he was really an attractive guy, he always was.

_He always looks good._

…Wait. Did he just think that?

_No, of course not! That's silly!_ America again shook off the thought immediately going back to what he was originally thinking—England + alone = a BIG no, no.

"Hey England! I'm going to crash at your house tonight okay?" America requested, not giving England a choice.

England continued to walk acting like he hadn't heard America's call making the American's blood boil. "Hey! England! Pay attention when I'm talking to you dammit!" He scolded now being very angry. He only wanted to make sure England is in no harm, not mooch off of him—he had a hotel room anyway. He didn't need to do this, but he was and it came from the bottom of his heart.

America just stood there frowning angrily with his teeth clenched. _He has some nerve ignoring the effin AMAZING HERO!_

England stopped in his tracks not looking back, "Dude are you coming or not?" The 'Briton' asked nonchalantly, noticing that he hadn't heard any footsteps following him.

America blinked, "W-Wait… What..?" He asked being perplexed at England's response.

Without looking back, England waved a hand in the air telling America to walk towards his direction, "Come on. You said you're staying at my place right? Let's GO." Emphasizing 'GO' by extending the vowel for a few seconds.

The confused American blinked again, now just realizing what England was saying, "Oh yeah! That's right let's get going!" America said merrily, jogging to England's side who began walking again.

* * *

The two walked together through London to reach their destination—England's house.

It was already night time as they walked the beautiful path leading up to England's manor. England's house was secluded from the city—being located in the most breathtaking part that lied in the outskirts of London and hidden in the evergreen forests and surrounded by beautiful gardens. The only way to England's manor and all its glory was through that path.

The path itself was breathtaking, not to mention being very long. It was somewhat spacious—not too wide, not too narrow, but enough to feel cozy and safe. The sides of the path were decorated with a line of trees, many different flowers, and other kinds of greenery. Trees and plants rustled in the small breeze that began to pick up, making soothing melodies.

As they walked, America's mind became lost in memory of past events that felt familiar to him. How many times he and England had walked down this path together was too much for him to count, but he remembered each and every one of those times—it was very nostalgic.

America smiled, remembering all the pleasant memories—and for just walking down a dirt road. "Hey England. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Remember way back then when I was your colony we were going to your house after playing in the park? I remember that it was so cool playing catch for the first time with you cause I got it stuck in a tree and you climbed up to get it, but you fell on the way down!" America snickered at the vision of England losing his grip on a branch and falling off an oak tree, but stopped laughing knowing how bad he felt for England getting hurt for him.

He still felt bad, but wouldn't tell the Englishman that. England always got hurt for him, which makes him feel bad.

_I was scared to hell when he fell! Knowing how old he is he could of broken into millions of pieces! I really shouldn't have laughed; now he'll probably get mad at m—_

"What are you talking about?" England asked interrupting America's thoughts.

America blinked out of his thinking. He cocked an eyebrow up and looked at England questioningly. "Hmm..? You don't remember? Okay, sure it was like a _long_ time ago, but I would think that you would remember this one cause you fell!"

"Nope. Don't remember. Besides, I don't fall off of tree— Heroes don't do that!"

"Riiiight..! Of course! Whatever you say dude!" America sarcastically remarked. He showed off a smirk to England.

England didn't look back, making an annoyed face and continued facing forward, being able to see his home in the distance. "Are you losing your memory old man? I'm serious. I never fell out of a tree. Maybe you did and hit your head! Because you're accusing me of doing it—and I didn't. Alright?" He pouted slightly still not looking at the American.

_Why won't you look at me..? Oh right… The joke. _"Alright alright..! I believe you—it was a while ago anyway."

"And I am not old fyi!" America reprimanded, pouting.

"Whatever. You sure act like you are! You're so uptight!" England exclaimed bringing his hands to the air.

America chuckled shaking his head. _He's really into this joke isn't he?_ He knew he said that to England before—being old and uptight.

A very loud and noticeable sound of rustling was heard in front of them halting America, but having the Brit still walking.

_That sound came from no damn tree..._"England stop!" America stepped in front of England, spreading his arms to his sides to make England stop.

"What the hell is it?" England asked clearly annoyed.

"There was this noise! Somebody's around here and they might come here to attack you! As the hero and your big brother America! I won't let my little state become a rape victim! Or anything else that could hurt you!" America announced loudly still having his arms at his sides even though England had stopped walking.

England sighed and patted a hand on America's arms telling him to put them down which he obliged to. "It's probably a raccoon or something, jeez paranoid much?" England walked around America and started off again.

Being slightly embarrassed and blushing at his mistake, America tried his best to redeem himself. "Oh right! Yeah that's totally it! There's no one here of course!" America looked at England's back that was turned to him and ran up beside him.

The two finally made it to England's mansion looking absolutely magnificent and walked up to the front door. England began digging through his jacket pocket to find his keys.

After a few minutes of looking, England pulled out a keychain with a couple of keys in different colors and shapes. He singled out a gold key that was slightly larger than the others and pushed it into the lock. With a twist and a shove, the door was opened and the two nations went inside.

England stripped off his bomber jacket, tossing it onto the couch. He walked casually to the kitchen—counter still with groceries that have yet to be put away—while loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his tan uniform.

Taking a mug from the cupboard and setting it down onto the counter next to the groceries, the now sapphire-eyed nation begins rummaging through cabinet to cabinet to cabinet to drawer to drawer searching frantically for something.

"Whatcha looking for little bro?" The American asked cheerily walking into the kitchen without wearing his bomber jacket, having it be thrown onto the couch also.

"Coffee pot." England quickly stated whilst searching his whole kitchen going through more cabinets and drawers he already looked through.

America shot a perplexed look at the busy body Britain walking up from behind the other country. _He shouldn't be looking so hard for something he doesn't have. _America chuckled. "You're not going to find it you know." He noted to England. "You don't have one silly!"

The Englishman who was searching through the bottom cabinets stood up from the ground, scratching his head in aggravation. "Ugh really..?" He groaned, sounding almost like a whine.

England brought his arm back down and went through the drawers searching for something again.

America sighed and leaned back against the kitchen wall, "What are you looking for this time?"

"Instant coffee." He quickly stated again sliding open each drawer and searching thoroughly through each, one by one. "Since there's no coffee pot to boil the water in I'll just put in one of those single packets of instant coffee in the mug, add some water, then heat it in the microwave! Genius!"

The American sighed again, shaking his head. "If there's no pot for coffee why would there be coffee in general? Dude you don't got any of the stuff!" He exclaimed trying to force the information into the British man's head.

England stopped his searching and slumped over the counter—opposite side of the one with groceries— in total defeat, resting the side head on surface, feeling the cool top on his cheek. He looked longingly at the mug in front of him. "Man I seriously need something strong and caffeinated! I'm beat from today!"

The counter laying American look alike stayed on top its surface until the sides of his face began to hurt from the temples of his glasses digging into his skin. He lifted his head along with the top half of his body that was lying on the counter in a manner that made him look like he was possessed—scaring America internally.

The Briton turned his head ever so slowly making it believable that he was indeed possessed and stopped turning as soon as he made eye contact, gaping at the American with a desperate look.

Shivers went down America's spine. He wanted to look away at scary England, but couldn't break the eye contact he had with the Brit.

"I… really… want… some… coffee...!" He wheezed freakishly turning his gaze away from America's to every one of the cabinets and drawers he had opened then stopping to look sickly at the tea pot and everything else that was tea related, neatly—or at least used to be until England was rummaging through the cupboards—placed inside.

England gagged, quickly turning his head away and sticking his tongue out in disgust, "I don't even like tea. It's boring and tastes nasty! Why do I even have it?" He recalled the same instance involving his wardrobe being filled with _'nothing, but fancy shmancy crap'._

America—quickly getting over the scary possessed England moment—laughed and went over to the country—he patted the other's back. "See? That's exactly what I've been saying! Coffee is where it's at!" He grinned happily at England who didn't grin—or look back for that matter.

_Why won't he look at me still? Joke or not that's plain rude._

"I gotta pick some up—oh and a coffee pot too…" England yawned, rubbing his eyes from beneath his glasses. His eyes were glassy and fluttered from the bothered feeling they felt from his rubbing hands. The Brit slumped slightly, putting a hand over his mouth and yawning again.

America chuckled and placed a tender hand on the tired nation's shoulder, "Oh looks like somebody's tired~!" He sang merrily.

Britain shook his head hastily—making it indescribable whether or not he shook his head to say 'no' or to shake away the grogginess—perhaps both. "No! I am not—" He yawns loudly and rubs his eyes again to wipe away the forming tears, yawning again whist he continued talking, "I am not tired…"

America sniggered taking England's wrist and pulling him out of the kitchen. "Uh yeah, I think you are! You _are_ tired and you are going to bed this instant!" America ordered very grown up like.

England began to squirm and fidget around America's strong grip whining while doing so. "Aw man but I don't wanna go to bed!" He pouted, stopping his now known futile attempts to break free—abiding to America's guide to his bedroom.

"Now don't be like that England. Big brother America knows what's best because he's the terrific Hero! And Heroes know what's good and what's evil! Isn't that right, _little hero? _Having 'little hero' to indicate England himself.

The Brit started to retort while yawing again, "What the hell is '_little hero'_ s'pposed to mean..? I am not little! And I am to a Hero! Don't make it sound like I'm not!"

Laughing softly, America practically dragged the sleepy nation to his room and kicked open the room door which was ajar—lugging England onto the soft mattress.

"Okay my little state get into some PJ's and hit the hey! No questions alright?" America grinned then went to England's closet opening it to see jeans, slacks, skater shorts, lids, T-shirts, hoodies, sweatshirts, high tops, Nikes—everything you would expect an average American teen to wear.

Everything you would expect America to wear, but even America dresses better—sort of. Well at least _he_ had some suits, vests and stuff unlike England right now.

The articles of clothing and footwear were scattered all around the closet—some being hung lopsidedly, some being on the verge of slipping off the hanger. The closet was a mess.

America clicked his tongue several time in a disapproving way, shaking his head. "You can't find anything in here! And you have a conference to lead! You can't go out looking out like a gangster! Do you know how many people will start to shoot at you—or expect you to shoot at _them_?"

The American turned around to look at the Englishman, scowling. "Hey England did you hear me?" He began throwing aside clothes until he found a spare uniform—the same that England was wearing now, which looks like America's—and a pair of pajamas that lied at the bottom of the pile.

He walked over to the bed where England was lying on his back and seeming to be sleeping, but immediately opened his eyes when he felt clothing plop onto his stomach. "Ah I heard you I heard you! I know it's a mess, but I'm too lazy to fix it." Hearing the part about having a cluttered closet and not the one about having more appropriate clothes.

America sighed and sat on the bed whilst England sat up and looked sleepily at America—not knowing he was staring. "You're gonna get fat from being lazy." America grinned teasingly.

England shrugged before falling back on the bed—leaving the clothes on top of him still. England yawned, closing his eyes.

America laughed then noticed England still wearing his day attire, "Change outta those clothes!" He half scolded half chuckled at seeing England all fidgety and whiny lying on the mattress. He would have never thought he would ever see England—the stubborn, no fun, boring, uptight, gentleman—acting so immaturely, so childish.

_Hahaha you're really going all out aren't ya? This joke, but I don't act like that! _Wrong answer America, but he didn't know that—it's no joke and he does act childish.

England groaned which soon turned into an irritating whine, "Don't want to… Too tired…" He yawned loudly shifting around the bed to make himself more comfortable. "I'm sleepy America…"

"Yes, I know you are, but really, change outta those clothes. You'll feel better and you'll sleep better." America stated. He caught a glimpse of England's hands which were noticeably burned. His eyes widen in shock and he fearfully pulls England upright making the other nation groan and complain.

"I don't want to change right now! I'm too tried!" England whined with his eyes half lidded, looking to the side.

America shook his head in disapproval, "Not about that!" He grabbed both of England's hands with his and pulled them up to the latter's face for him to see, "These burn marks! Where did you get these! Tell me right now! Did anyone hurt you?"

England scoffed sleepily still looking to the side, "No..! I got them from catching that football you threw, remember?" he chuckled, "That was literally a ball on fire..."

America lowers both his and England's hands and then rushes out the room to the bathroom. England could hear the rummaging of soaps, medication, shampoos, and any other toiletries he may have in there, falling out of the cabinet and onto the floor.

The America soon came back with a bunch of bandages, gauze, wrappings, and antibiotics in his arms—clumsily dropping them all on top the bed. "I need to bandage your hands—they could get infected!"

Groaning England fell back down on the bed, "Why? It's nothing really! I don't need any bandages! I doesn't hurt or anything!"

America crosses his arms and looks seriously at England, "You do! I can't risk anything worse happening to you because of those burns!" He grabs England's hands gently, but forcefully and starts rubbing on antibiotics.

It stung causing England to cringe so he tried to refuse treatment at first and attempted to free his hands, but gave up knowing he won't win this.

"Doesn't hurt huh?" America repeated continuing to aid England.

After a few–unnecessary—coats of antibiotics, America ripped two long strips of bandages and wrapping. He carefully and lovingly wrapped each hand until the burn marks were no longer visible.

A few minutes of silence pass as America waited for a reply about his handiwork. He could hear the tired nation's slight snore—which was rather cute—and smiled fondly. England was already asleep.

Laughing softly, America scooted closer to the sleeping country and ran a gentle hand through England's hair—messing it a little playfully—then down the side of the sleeping nation's face, caressing the other's soft skin lovingly with the tips of his fingers.

The blue eyed country took the clothes that were on top of the other and set them to the nearest chair in the room.

Tiptoeing as quietly as he can, America cautiously walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him softly—not wanting to wake the other with any of the slightest sounds.

He walked casually down the hall to the guest room; opening the door, walking in, and plopping his body on to the bed on his stomach. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling giddily.

"Tomorrow I'm getting England a suit! He'll be so happy! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

**The Next Day: 8:00 AM- England's house.**

Already dressed and fixed up, America had woken up early to go find and buy the best suit for his little state—for his England! _Wait ! He has to eat! After all— breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I'll fix him up a little something something—something special cause nothing is too good for my state!_

And that's what America did. An hour in the kitchen while the sleeping country slept soundly, he fixed up England a little something something—a special breakfast.

What's more special than hot Earl Grey tea, scrambled eggs, four strips of bacon cooked just right, an English muffin—no pun intended—and two pieces of toast cut into the shape of a unicorn—which took up most of the hour considering how many times he messed up and the careful carving of the bread using a butter knife, all made by hand? Nothing that he could think of at the top of his head.

He wanted it to be perfect because his little state was worth it, no—_England_, was worth it.

Taking out the prettiest and shiniest plate, teacup, and saucer out of the cupboard, the American cheerfully placed all his cooking onto the platter at certain places that he thought would look just right, placed tea leaves into the cup then pouring in hot water he had boiled, and then placing the teacup gently onto the saucer.

America stood back to see his job well done, mentally patting his back—being proud of his hard work, knowing England would be so glad—the old England anyway.

Swiftly, America placed everything on the dining table, shifting it all a bit to be placed perfectly. He was now able to head out. Oh, but of course, checking to see how sleeping England was before he left for the store.

Opening one of the double doors of England's bedroom a crack—only to cringe at the sound of the hinges squeaking, a blue eye peeked through the small opening to see a still sleeping nation lying opposite of the where your head should be and snoring that cute—but kind of obnoxious—snore slightly.

With a soft laugh and a shake of the head, America closed the door as quietly as he can then started out the front door off to the mall.

Without a car, it was difficult to get place to place, but America didn't mind. The weather had been unusually lovely this week—surprisingly having no rain—along with the beautiful scenery and he had been walking everywhere since he got here anyway—so he was used to it—and with England nevertheless, which made it better.

Walking down the same path he and England had walked down last night and many times in the past, the sapphire eyed nation grinned cheekily at the idea of actually going out to buy England a suit—a _suit _for Heaven's sake! For _England_!

It was a preposterous idea—yes, but it was happening. England, the prim and proper king himself, was in need of a suit.

America laughed, finding it hard to believe that it was real, shaking his head. "Wow. I wonder when this jokes gonna end." He asked himself curiously, kind of hoping for an answer to fall out of the sky, straight into his noggin. "It's been going on for like two days now. To think he would stop by now."

He stretched out his arms out to loosen some morning stiffness in his body making odd noises of stretching relief. "Ah well. He'll go back to normal soon enough, but he's still my state and I'll make sure to remind him when this whole thing is over!" America flashed a smile to the clear sky.

And off he went to the mall.

* * *

America was leisurely walking out of a men's store in the mall, at hand was a hanger with a plastic covering a complete suit piece colored in the most ravishing shade of emerald green along with a lighter green colored tie and a black dress shirt for underneath. _The green will match his eyes after he takes those contacts off!_

Although, he wasn't expecting England to end the joke—which wasn't a joke at all of course—as soon as he went back to the other's home to give him the suit, but once it did he had hoped the emerald eyed country would wear the suit every now and again.

After eyeing respectively at the clothes he had bought, America clutched onto the hanger tightly and made sure that nothing won't fall or slip through the plastic covering. He zipped through the shopping firm making other shoppers scurry to the sides to not be in the way of a rowdy American who crashed doors outside.

America didn't waste any time getting back to England's house which was fortunately close to the mall even though his home was out away from London itself. Running through downtown, running up the path he and England had walked many times before, America came up to his state's marvelous manor and darted right through the front door.

"England! I'm back!" He shouted as soon as his body was inside. "And look what I have for you~!" America sang, holding up the plastic covered suit, shifting his head this way and that—searching for England.

No one was around. America chuckled, "You're probably still in bed sleepyhead England!"

America started dashing for the bedroom straight passed the kitchen into the hall, but stopped and reversed his steps back to the kitchen to see the breakfast he had made being somehow disturbed.

Cocking an eyebrow up and walking towards the platter, America looms over the plate filled with food and sees a note next to it. There was a bite in one of the bacon strips, the head of the unicorn toast was separated from the body, and the tea along with the rest of the food remained untouched.

America frowned and picked up the note that was next to it to read it:

_Hey America,_

_Food sucked. Take some cooking lessons. Went to McDonalds._

_See you in a bit,_

_The Hero England_

America felt upset and hurt after he had read the note several hundred times. He dropped the piece of paper in his hand and watched it float slowly to the ground.

His hurt soon turned into anger and he bashed his fists onto the table making the platter, along with everything on top of it, jump up a few inches then fall back down on the top surface.

"The nerve of him! After all the hard work I put into that breakfast! And I even made the little horn right on the unicorn..!" America pouted and his feelings drooped down to being upset again, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it right?"

His eyes widen in awareness of another issue, "Shit! He went out by himself! It's dangerous for him to go out alone!"

He abandoned the suit on to the couch—but placing it down delicately because it was still for his state, his England; even if he was mad at him.

America ran around the house like a mad man, feeling completely infuriated and terrified—holding onto the top of his head in total unknowing of what to do.

_What if he was kidnapped! Oh God, I can't even bare to think what could happen to him! He's so naive and negligent I swear! I have to call the police! He could be in danger! No—I'll save him! I'm the Hero after all! Ahhh! But where do I look damm—_

His running around immediately ceased as soon as he heard the opening of the front door. His head instantly turned to the nation that came in with a McDonald's bag at hand, a large soda in the other and an unconcerned expression on his face.

"England!" America cried out angrily.

"What's up?" England responded indifferently while sucking his drink through the straw.

America's anger rose. _'What's up?' that's all he's going to say? _

England walked up to America, still drinking his soda and set down the bag onto the nearby table.

"_What's up?_ I'll tell you _what's up!" _America scolded. He cleared his throat, trying to lower his voice in a mature, non-yelling tone—he didn't want to yell at his state and scare him. "You weren't supposed to be outside without MY approval! Someone could have taken you or hurt you without me knowing!"

Taking a few more sips England began to speak, "I was just at McDonalds! I left you a note!"

"And that's the other thing! What was with that note huh? I made that breakfast with my own blood, sweat, and tears!" He shot his hands into the air in a 'What the hell man?' manner.

England rolled his eyes drinking his drink, "Maybe that's why it sucked. Next time use more edible stuff and less sweat—let's not forget the blood and tears!" He mocked walking past America, placing his bag onto the first table he passed, into the kitchen.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" America reproached sternly—feeling very hurt with his state's last reply and that fact that England was just ignoring him in general. He watched England recline into an open seat and placed his drink next to him on the dining table.

From the kitchen England began speaking out louder than normal so America would hear, "Oh remember that cashier from yesterday that gave us all those freebies? Well my irresistible charms undoubtedly worked again and she did the same thing! Awesome right?" America could hear a hearty laugh coming from the kitchen.

America could feel that twinge he had felt the day before when the two nations were at McDonald's—it happened each time England would flirt with the cashier.

He realized that fact and agreed with himself that he didn't like it when England flirted with the cashier, he really didn't like it—he hated it, whether or not it was just to score a few extra burgers— no matter how much he loved burgers. He didn't like it one bit. For some reason, it really hurt him.

He was feeling a mess of emotions and couldn't decide or even tell which one he felt or wanted to feel. America sighed—the nation knew that he didn't have complete dominance over his newfound state, but it's not that America wanted to be a control freak, it's just he wanted to make sure England was safe, well fed, and won't get into any danger. He cared for his state, his England, so much and just wanted what's best for him.

The American country looked over to the couch where the suit lied. He quickly pushed aside his hurt feelings and quickly, but carefully grabbed the suit and went to the kitchen with England.

"Look what I got for you! You're going to need it today." America smiled wholeheartedly and handed it to England who took it reluctantly.

"Why? I already have clothes to use." England took the suit out of the covering and held it up in front of him to get a better look at the suit. "It looks expensive." He shrugged and brought his arms down. "Too bad. I'll never use it."

"You should though. You barely have any clothes for special occasions! You're not going to go to meet your Queen in a loose Marc Ecko T-shirt and pants down to your ankles are you?" America stated somehow feeling a small twinge of déjà vu. Had England told him to dress better before?

England frowned at America, "I think the way I dress is fine! It's comfortable."

"Sure, but it's not appropriate for meetings and stuff. I don't want to be seen with a punk in formal matters." America informed.

England rolled his eyes. "But I do have some _nice_ clothes—my old clothes. I just stuffed it all into several boxes and carried them to the storage room."

He adjusted his glasses and handed the suit back to America not looking at him. "Here. I don't want it. I don't want to wear it."

_Why the hell aren't you looking at me? _America's anger rose back up clenching his hands into two tight fists—not taking the suit.

He was mad about two things—one: England has been avoiding looking at him and that was plain mean. Two: He had worked his ass off for England with breakfast, trying to save him from the football bullet, he even bought England a perfect custom made not to mention _expensive _complete suit piece and the fucking Brit didn't even appreciate him for doing it—not appreciating _anything_ he was doing for him!

Before America could give his state a piece of his mind, the now sapphire-eyed Englishman dismissed from his seat, placing the suit over the backrest of the chair, and walked past America through the front door and sat down on the top steps.

This sudden change of location baffled the American due to his mind being in depth with his plan of scolding England followed by a serious talk—aka a lecture.

His anger simmered down a bit, but he was angry nonetheless and was ready to give England that talk, when the American noticed the back door that led into the kitchen had an envelope halfway inside from the crack below the door.

Reluctantly walking over to the back door and pulling out the envelope, America turned it over to the front seeing '_Angleterre' _written beautifully on it.

America looked behind him to see England sitting on the front steps eating his hamburger he had in his McDonald's paper bag he had set on the table then looked back at the envelope. He hastily ripped the envelope open and took out the letter inside:

_Mon cher Angleterre,_

_Sealand does not want to return to your home and we will not force him or do anything against his will—he is upset and needs people who care about him right now. In the mean time, he will be staying with us. We will have one of us to watch over him for the next World Meeting._

_We will see you then._

_J'adore~_

_France and company_

At the top of the page was a date which told when the letter was written—the date of writing was yesterday.

That was the final blow.

America's eyes widen in disbelief and disappointment. His anger rose once again and he stomped out the front door, stopping to stand in front of England who just finished his last burger.

The weather had changed drastically from this morning and looked like it was going to rain heavily by the looks of how dark the sky was turning in color.

The Brit looked up at the fuming nation in front of his with his arms folded, being able to see a piece of paper sticking out of his hand, and his foot tapping impatiently.

"Well?" America snapped suddenly.

"Well what?" England responded not caring what America had to say. He turned his head to the side to not look at America.

_Well why won't you look at me? _America shoved the note into England's face, "This! Did you know that Sealand wasn't here? How can you be so careless! You have other countries taking care of _your_ little brother! You're so irresponsible!"

England pushed the note back to America who didn't take it and let it fall to the ground. He glared to the side, still not looking at the fumed American.

_Look at me! Just look at me! _"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" America scolded.

"Hey! I heard you alright? Why the hell were you reading my mail? Why didn't _you_ notice that he was gone?" England retorted still not looking back.

_Why the hell won't you just look at me?_ "Well _you_ weren't going to read it! If you don't notice that Sealand was gone why would you notice that damn letter! He's not _my _responsibility! He's not _my_ brother!"

"Why do you have to bitch about this anyway? He's not your responsibility so he's not your problem okay?" He continued to have his head turned to the side.

_Look at me! _"I'm _bitching_ about this because you're being so careless and ungrateful!"

America let all his anger pour out, "You can't just forget about taking care of your little brother! I work hard to take care of _you_ right? Do you know how scared I was when I saw those burn marks? You could get sick and die!

Do you know how hard I worked to make you a special breakfast? Really hard!

Do you know how much care and affection I put into having a perfect suit made for you? A lot! A whole lot—more than you can ever know England!

I care about you more than you can ever fucking know!

Do you know how worried I was when I came back here and _you _weren't? I really thought something was going to happen to you! And this is how you show you're thankful of everything I did—by _not_ showing it?"

"I came back home unscathed! I wasn't attacked or kidnapped! I didn't get any damn infection from a leather burn! I didn't ask you to get me a stupid fancy suit! I didn't ask you make me breakfast!

You don't _have _to do all those stuff! I didn't ask you to! I don't want you to! I can take care of myself! You keep treating me like a kid! I'm not a child that needs to be protected and taken care of every second of every minute of every hour of the day! I don't need you!" England yelled back still not facing the equally irate America.

_You're still not looking at me! England stop this! I hate it! _America's expression turned into a mix of hurt and anger, but he continued to glare at England with seething teeth.

"England I'm done playing along with this joke! I want this fucking game to end! I want you back to your normal self! I want you to stop this right now!" America's voice was hard and commanding, but slight cracking was heard—he couldn't take this, he wanted this joke to end. He just wanted it to end!

He wanted England back.

"It's always about what _you_ want isn't it? Always about you you you! And what the fucking hell is this _joke _you keep talking about? There is _no_ damn joke! I'm not playing _any _game with you!" He yelled out continuing to look anywhere but at America.

_Just fucking look at me! _"Yes there is! Stop fucking lying and just end it!"

"There's no joke! I'm not fucking lying!"

"Yes there is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes dammit!"

"No there's no damn joke you idiot!"

"Don't speak to me like that young man!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can you're MY state!"

England completely snapped. He immediately turned his head to look furiously at the other nation.

America looked deeply through England's sapphire eyes—realizing they weren't contacts or anything—they were really the same color as his eyes. They were different, oh so different—and not just the color._ That look... England... I didn't want that look... I-It's...It's not you... _

"You're such a tightass! You want to control everything I do and you judge everything about me! I'm sick of you always telling me what to do and trying to do stuff for me! I can take care of myself! Got it? I don't need you suffocating me! I don't need you cradling me like an infant!"

The angry Brit paused to catch his breath before resuming, "I am not a child anymore nor am I your little brother!"

Having something else snap into him, England said, "You know what?" England stood up to face America with pure determination in his eyes like a true rebel. Maybe I don't want to be your state anymore!"

England took a second to gather his words out perfectly for the dimwitted American to know exactly what he wanted to say, as clear as day.

"America… What I want—is freedom! I'm seceding from you!"

The words echo through America's head as his eyes widen in horror of what England had just said. His mouth opens in total shock—unable to get anything out of it to say anything—he didn't know what to say. He grabs a hold of England's shirt, bringing the other nation up slightly and lifts his free hand to the air, forming it into a fist—ready to strike out at his state…His England…His precious, precious England…

Ready to strike his England…

His precious England…

"_England… What I want— is freedom! I'm seceding from you!" America shouted out to the lone nation at the other side of the war zone. _

_With an army of 3,000 and a musket at hand that was raised near his shoulders pointing at the latter country a few yards in front of him, America looked at the other with frustration, anger, and complete determination in his eyes—he wasn't going to lose this no matter what._

_Rain battered down on the two countries along with the band of 3,000 and the barren field they stood on. The unforgiving piercing drops showed no mercy to anyone or anything that stood in its way—slicing the air in different places and digging through wounded and tired bodies._

_England, having no army to back him up, with his own musket at hand pointed towards his soon-not-to-be colony, stood looking sadly and betrayed at America._

"_I am not a child anymore nor am I your little brother! What I want is freedom!" America shouted out with all his might trying his hardest to force the fact down England's throat._

_England bowed his head having his body tremble slightly, but no one noticed through the storm that raged around and inside of them. "You fool…" England shot his head back up, staring furiously at America, and charged at the American at full force with his blade-front musket._

_America had only a second to react, which he thankfully used, and brought his weapon up to the front of him to block England's attack—having the British country scrape through the wooden part of America's weapon instead of America himself._

_The attack caused America's musket to be thrown out of his hands and being sent flying far away from the American. _

_As America looked angrily at the other country who was panting and held his weapon only inches away from his darling colony's face, "Get ready men!" One commander called out, every one of them taking their positions—readying their selves for what was to come._

_England continued to pant and still held his weapon up pointed towards America—he chuckled sadly. "You really are an idiot…"_

_Clicking of guns was made as soldiers brought their weapons up and aimed them at England._

_This time—America could clearly see England's trembling, the Englishman's weapon began shaking vividly even through thick rain. "Why..?" England choked out. "Why can't I do it..?"_

_England brought down his weapon and looked at America with heartbreaking eyes. "America..?" Tears begun tracing down his cheeks. He dropped his weapon and fell down to his knees—burying his face in his hands."Dammit why..?" He began crying out his hurt with his tears blending in with the rain, but America could see them so well._

"_You know why…" America whispered softly and looked sadly at his now former caretaker—disappointed to see England break down. He never saw England so weak, so vulnerable before… It was pathetic..! It was so sad…_

_As England cried on the cold, wet ground, America could do nothing, but look sadly at his once big brother, "England… You used to be so big…" The new independent country motioned to his army to withdraw then turned around himself and walked away—leaving England to cry alone in the rain._

Rain had begun to fall down from the grey turning sky having the drops viciously pound onto the bodies of two nations.

Still clutching onto England's shirt who stared angrily—having his eyes say, "What're you waiting for? Do it!" it dared the other country.

"I-I can't..." America said, tears falling down his face—his heart being torn in two. "I can't do it..." He fell down to his knees—unable to strike at England.

"Dammit why I can't I do it?" He couldn't—never. America would never do it...

He began sobbing and buried his face into his hands, letting his now former state stare at his weak appearance. _H-How is this happening..? T-This can't be happening! This shouldn't be happening!_

England looked down at the crying country with dissatisfaction. He scoffed, "Look at yourself—and you call yourself my big brother."

The downpour raged down, making crashing noises as each drop hit the cold ground—those were the only sounds that the two nations heard. The skies turned darker surrounding both countries in a black veil unable to shield their bodies from the cruel rain.

England stepped inside his home and took one last sorry, but malice look at America—pitying his now former caretaker, "You used to be so big.." Backing up a bit, he closed the door—leaving America to cry alone in the rain at his front steps.

_Why England..? I gave you my everything..! Why don't you care..? Why won't you look at me..? Why won't you look at me the way you used to..?_

_England… Come back to me..!_

_

* * *

_And there you have it! Another thrilling chapter! :D I hope you guys liked it!

Now by the show of hands, who thought this chapter was surprising in anyway? I really tried to give something really shocking in some way! ^_^'''

Aww poor America..! But he damn well deserved it for treating England like crap before! So now Alfred got a taste of what Arthur had been feeling for centuries!

...Okay now I feel really bad for America ;_;

Alright I'm going to clear some things up: Remember England is under a spell and the spell turns people into the one they think most about, BUT in the way they would view the person as such. England thinks about Alfred all the time and thus he turned into America and he views him as an uncaring, ungrateful, rebellious slob for the bad thoughts. For England's good thoughts of America, he sees the American as strong and amazing—football and the passing of the whiskey part, and all the Hero proclamations.

So naturally not everything will be fitted almost exactly as what happened in the Revolutionary War. Like in the war America didn't scoff, be all rude and stuff, but the new England did because England would think otherwise.

Any questions, comments, or concerns? I will be happy to answer them for you. :)

Okay! Please review! REALLY! . .NAO

Review or else I will take my oh so sweet time to put up the next chapter! Yes that is a threat so please oblige to my demand ^_^

REVIEW NAO!


	7. Act VI Open Your Eyes to Something More

**Britannian Idiot, American Idiot.**

**Act VI. Open Your Eyes to Something More **

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

**Later that day in London—Meeting from 5:00 PM- 7:30 PM per usual as of yesterday.**

**The World Conference Center, Day 3- Open**

It was quiet—too quiet.

Pretty unoriginal phrase, but it was true—it's too quiet.

France noticed this immediately as soon as he walked into the conference room. He stood there at the doorway looking suspiciously at the other countries—something was off.

He took note of every little thing and reason behind them to make sense of what he was feeling:

-China wasn't here because he had volunteered to watch over Sealand and find ways to make the little boy feel better; probably taking the lad to the park or a candy store—so that wasn't it.

-And it's not as if Germany was in charge—then everyone would_ have _to shut their faces if they valued their lives as countries in any way, form, or matter, but even so, it didn't feel like this.

-Was there something different about the decor or placement of tables in the room? No everything looks the same. France reminded himself that when all this is over and everything is back to normal—he would have to visit England again and teach a few things about style to beautify the room and possibly suggesting the whole country altogether also.

-What about the other countries? Were they acting unusual or dressed strangely? Actually to France they all needed his help with fashion and style. But none of the notes France took in his mind were the cause of his strange feeling of the atmosphere.

So what's so different about today? Why is it so quiet? What felt...different?

Of course England was late—again, but this was to be expected of a country who just got transformed into another American idiot in no less than three days ago. No—that wasn't what was different; it's something else. It's too damn quiet...

"Where is _Amérique?" _Asked France from the doorway taking a step forward inside the room. He held his briefcase over his shoulder in one hand and the other resting on his hip.

France walked forward to the front of the room—staring at the others; waiting for an answer.

That was it. America is not here. He was always noisy at one point or another in meetings. Even if he was pretty quiet you would still know that he was here from his noticeable brown leather jacket that just clashed dreadfully with France's beautiful uniform.

Soft murmurs and chatter began around the room about where they thought America would be. Other countries just looked at each other and shrugged—not really caring where he was. Meetings were boring. The conference was boring. They all just wanted to get back to their lives.

"Isn't he like with England or something?" Poland asked out loud to the front of the room where France stood. "They were totally together yesterday!"

"That was _yesterday _Poland..." Lithuania said meekly at the upbeat country.

"But they like could be together again today! Duh!" Replied the Pole.

Romano shot up from his seat—pounding his hands on the table's surface, "So where the fuck is England then genius?" The short-tempered Italian hollered out.

"Like, how should I know? Geez."

"So…" Germany started, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, "We still don't know where America is." He stated flatly pinching the bridge of his nose—well that was a useless conversation; it led them nowhere.

"England could be with America..!"

"So where's America?"

"With England!"

"Where's England smart ass?"

"I don't fucking know!

"Hey stop bickering or else I'll blow your heads off to make you!"

"That's enough Switzerland."

"Hey mind your own damn business!'

"I would if you'd kindly shut your lips."

"Oh you wanna go fancy boy?"

"You guuuuys stop fiiighting!"

"Hey Veneziano—shut the fuck up!"

"Romaaanooo you're not nice to meeee!"

"Now now you two no fighting, _si_?"

"Fuck off Spain!"

Several countries began fighting—this somehow being like the day before, but with different dialogues. Other nations just watched or tried to go to sleep—some actually getting dragged into the fight. The voices sounded churned together so no one exactly knew who was yelling what—but they eventually figured it out considering _what _they were yelling out.

Russia grabbed Estonia and Lithuania's wrists and pulled—more like yanked—the frightened duo towards the fight on the other side of the room. "Come on you two. It looks like fun da!"

The terrified countries obediently followed—having last said Pole tagging along.

France—who just watched the whole episode with irritation hinting at the corners of his eyes—sighed then took a seat next to Japan with Germany next to the raven black haired nation on the other side. The Frenchman placed his briefcase on top the table and leaned back in his chair with a hand ruffling up his hair in aggravation.

"_Dieu… _These people are no help at all..!" France dropped his hand from his head—with his perfect silky hair falling back in place as if it wasn't just ruffled up by a hand. He sighed disapprovingly, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Germany nodded in agreement and turned his attention towards the door—expecting to see the two idiots walk in laughing and having a good 'ol merry time while the rest of them in the room suffered through very unnecessary matters.

60 percent of the group in the room was fighting in stupid nonsensical fights, and 37 percent being forced into stupid nonsensical fights.

The other 3 percent of the countries were sitting down and behaving like good little countries should be doing during in a meeting—aka Germany, Japan, and who would've thought? France.

Then again—France has been being a good boy for a while. He deserves a treat—and _not _a repulsive hordearve of a meeting room emitting of idiocy from the many ingredients, that shouldn't mix, inside.

A mouth full—yes, especially with the use of a poorly-made euphemism to say that France deserves a little more praise for what he's been doing and not so much yelling and accusing his name.

Same with China, Japan, and Germany—those three needed some liberation from all the crazy shit that's been going on and the fighting wasn't helping .BIT.

Without the feeling of satisfaction of seeing America and/or England—both or just one of them would have been just fine at the point—walk into the room all buddy buddy and whatnot, Germany sighed and shifted his head back to where it was originally.

"There's no use getting worked up. They'll get here when they get here." Germany sighed again, lower and irritated sounding. "I don't know why I feel so strange… Sure I think it's unacceptable to be late especially when you're leading the event, but I've gotten used to that." He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled softly, "So why do I have this weird feeling that something's not right..?'

Japan nodded, feeling too the same as Germany, "It usually means that something really _isn't _right—even if we wish for it to not be true. Not only that, but also the events that took place so far would predict future events—I think it's called _foreshadowing..?_ I noticed those on several movies I have watched in the past."

France pondered on Japan's response for a couple of seconds—also feeling weird feelings, "But as you know—those are just movies. They are usually fictional." He thought a little bit more knowing that the idea wasn't far off the mark—it wasn't far at all if you read the air carefully.

If read right, people would know when something's up from just _reading _the atmosphere—and from what was _written_ in the atmosphere, it was saying that _everything is all wrong…_

Or at least—_something_ was going to happen…

Evidence number one: Both England and America are not present. It doesn't seem so odd considering how America is and how England is _now, _but who knew?

Evidence number two: Germany, Japan, and France have this strange feeling in their stomach that something bad happened. Not so suspicious either, but again—who knew?

Evidence number three: The fighting between a group of countries and the asking of 'Where the fuck is England?' had began just as the day before—and something _did _happen two days before, the biggest and most shocking happening. England crossing over to the American side—even if it was, more or less, against his will.

From what everyone had gathered when they first saw the new England—his whole appearance had changed to look like America, his personality changed to be like America, and his sense of style changed to be like—America, but the other countries noticed that the Englishman still looked like the England everyone knew if that made any sense at all.

(England still looked like England...but who looks like America. He was still the same height of five foot nine, his eyebrows still thicker than what you would call normal (Although his eyebrows not being thick overall actually as people exaggerate of them being.), his whole face and body structure were still that of England, even though his eyes had changed color—they were still bright, strong, and determined, but missing all the other traits the Brit used to have before the transformation, like kindness, loving, protectiveness, and sadness.

In addition to the list of what still made new England look like the old England would be his voice—even though in lacking of a British accent it was still his own voice. Same with his hair—only the color changed and a ahoge appeared, but it was still relatively short and somewhat choppy to give it that spikey look of everyone knew the old England had.)

And lastly, evidence number four: England had just walked in the meeting room with a smoothie in his hand, but no happy-go-fucking-lucky American walking beside and/or behind the Englishman with a hamburger in his grasp and talking about Panic! At the Disco's new album Vices & Virtues—which! Is pretty damn good _thankyouverymuch!_

Wait... England just walked in with no America beside him...

All country bodies ceased their movements of whatever they were doing and all heads simultaneously turned to gape at the American Englishman drinking from his strawberry-banana ice cream smoothie through a thick straw and just looking back with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

England stopped drinking and lowered his drink from his mouth, licking his lips to lap up any creamy ice cream that had stuck on. He wiped his mouth on the arm of his jacket sleeve. "What? There still smoothie on my face?"

The others continued to gawk at the perplexed Brit. France, Germany, and Japan being part of that group also.

…Where's America..?

Clearly England didn't notice or even cared.

As the countries continued to stare intently at England, the Englishman himself shrugged off the unusual 'greeting' and walked up to the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing whilst drinking his sweet desert drink at the same time making loud and obnoxious slurping noises as he did so.

"Alright!" _Sluurp..!_ "We g'tta chre'rck—" _Slurp slurp!_ "The'r disco" _Slurp slurp slurp..!_ "dance and'r t'rotally—" _Slurp slurp slurp sluuuuuurp! _"g'nna p'rty HARD!" _Slurp…_

Obviously no one could make out any fraction of goddamned sense of what England said. All the countries who were standing up—mainly the ones who were involved in the useless fight— sat down in their seats in a behaved, civilized manner with eyes not looking away from the front where England stood talking nonsense, drinking smoothie, and writing pointless things on the board—trying to understand what the obnoxious American English nation was saying.

Japan—giving up on trying to decipher the mess of words coming out from the Brit's mouth—raised his hand to ask a question.

Of course England didn't take any notice whatsoever because his back was turned to the other countries and was still writing down whatever on the board.

The black-haired man sighed then cleared his throat quite loudly to get the attention of a certain English nation with his arm still up.

England stopped his writing—smoothie straw in mouth to keep drinking— and turned on his heel to find whoever made that very noticeable clearing of throat. Continuing to finish his smoothie, England turned his head around the room until his eye caught the Japanese man with his hand raised.

He immediately opened his mouth to let go of the straw, "Japan!" He points to the Asian country, "You have a question! I will, of course, help you cause that's what Heroes do!" England smiled smugly and changed his pointed hand into a thumbs up. "So what's your question buddy?"

Japan flinched in surprise at hearing England call him buddy—he was used to hearing America saying that to him And the fact that England had just called himself the Hero—that's completely America's thing, it felt like a rule. In fact—everyone flinched at hearing the Englishman say that, along with him saying that he was the hero also... Now everyone agreed that, _that_—saying that you're the hero—was completely America's thing!

Japan hesitantly dropped his arm down and cleared his throat again to speak, "England-san... Your facts and points are very informative, but I believe we are missing someone." Japan said calmly trying to hint out America's absence.

France closed his eyes and nodded his head, smiling slightly, "Ah and It would be a shame if that someone had missed everything you had to say, _non?_ As you have said yourself—Heroes help." He opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at England with a teasing yet serious look in his eyes. "And you are a Hero _oui?_ It is only natural that you know who is not present so you will be able to _help_ that _someone _by telling that _someone _everything you are saying just as you are doing to us at this moment."

England just stared blankly at France—he really had no idea what France or Japan was talking about. Mostly France though because of the way the Frenchman had worded it—very confusing and too verbose. If England were normal—he would have understood everything without a second thought.

France sighed, turning his head away from the oblivious country and to his front again. He began rubbing a temple with his index and middle finger. "_Sacre bleu..._ _Angleterre_ where is _Amérique?" _The Frenchman plainly stated somewhat sternly.

England widened his eyes and opened his mouth for a silent "Oh..!" realization—about time too. He shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care really. I'm not his babysitter and he's for sure not mine..!"

Mumbling and soft chit chatting disrupted from the other countries. They still didn't know where America was and apparently—neither did England nor did he care actually. Even though the superpower found the meetings to be a…_tad _boring—and even more so when original England is in charge—just a tad, he would still go to every meeting despite his inability to look like he cared, but he did…to some extent…because he wants to take care of his own country—the USA.

And that included England—even from that short time he had of having the Brit as one of his states. He still cared—he always did, even before all this happened, even before and after the dreaded _war_…He just… Didn't exactly know it until that one thing he cared about the most slipped right through his fingers like sand in an hour glass.

What everyone didn't know was that—the whole situation was exactly like an hour glass…

Time is running out...

* * *

Once again—the meeting ended way too early than it should have. Though, no one would have noticed that the meeting was finished if England hadn't thrown his empty smoothie cup like a basketball to the wastebasket across the room, yelling out, "_SWISH!"_ then just casually walking out the room. No one would have known that the meeting was over until twenty minutes had passed and France piped up saying that England wasn't coming back for the day.

Germany, Japan, and France had congregated together outside of the Conference Center building after figuring out that England was a no show. The Frenchman was currently on his phone waiting and tapping his foot impatiently as the ringing continued on.

With no avail of anyone picking up, France grunted, hanging up his phone and shoving it in his trousers pocket.

"I'm taking it as America-san hasn't picked up once again?" Japan inquired, already knowing the answer, but tension needed to be broken.

Without verbally replying, France simply nodded his head unenthusiastically.

During the meeting, the French country had first tried contacting the American—failing of course to get a hold of the superpower— knowing that the meeting was completely pointless and that England wouldn't care what anyone did for so long as he was permitted to talk about whatever he had in mind and as long as there were still people to their unwillingness to hear. But the Englishman ended up leaving anyway despite his now capability of talking excessively like America.

France ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair in irritation—his mind going back to the meeting in general.

"This has been a total waste of time! And here I thought only _Amérique _would spend twenty minutes of a meeting to talk about the new releases of video games!" France cried out in outrage of everything that's been happening for the past few days.

Germany nodded in agreement, crossing his arms, "Yes… And there was only twenty minutes in the whole meeting after England finally came in." He groaned in irritation.

"What should we do now..?" Japan asked kind of hesitantly, not wanting to start a fight of any kind considering how stirred up the other two countries were.

France pondered a bit, rubbing his chin, and resting his elbow in his other hand. "Well… For starters… We can meet with China and Sealand. Then we should look for our hamburger obsessed country." He suggested.

"England? Or America?" Asked the German country. "It is pretty hard to define them differently now."

France nodded, "It is rather difficult now, but I mean our _missing _hamburger obsessed country from the meeting—_ Amérique._ Something's not right and I have a feeling it has something to do with our lacking of an American."

He looked at the other two with a seriousness that was uncommon for the French. "Do you know what hotel _Amérique _is staying at?"

Japan and Germany looked at each other and shrugged. They both turned back to France seeing that the Frenchman's facial expression changed into a sullen look at seeing that they did not know where the superpower was staying for the week.

Japan's face lit up with a possible answer, pointing up his index finger in an 'idea light-bulb' manner. "Canada-san—he is staying at the same hotel as America-san right? It seems that we all have made reservations in hotels with other countries of the same region of the world."

Germany's face also lit up—in realization of the fact that they indeed did. "Yes... You, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, and Vietnam all have booked the same hotel didn't you? And now that I think of it... France and I along with the others in Europe are in the same hotel...So that means..."

"_Amérique _and _petit _Canada will be in the same hotel..." France said finishing the German country's sentence. "_Tres _convenient. How odd..." He took out his cell phone again and started to flip through his 'C' contacts, stopping when he had found 'China'.

Quickly, he dialed the number by pressing the 'call button' and raised his phone to his ear—waiting for an answer.

He didn't have to wait long before an Asian voice was heard, _"Ni hao! China here! France? Why did you call? If it's about Sealand he is feeling better and we're out at the park aru. _

_No need to worr—Aiyaa! Sealand don't play by the pond! …Yes I know there are ducks, but don't chase them into the water aru..! _

…

_Ah France? So why did you call aru?"_

France kept quiet for a second before replying—his mind wandering away as soon as he heard China scream, "Oh uh… _Oui _I called to let you know that we will be looking for Canada to find _Amérique_." France informed the long-haired asian.

"_What? Why go looking for Canada? America was not at the meeting aru? …Sealand! Stop playing near the water I told you that already aru!"_

The French frowned a bit—feeling guilty to have China carry the burden of babysitting _someone else's _sibling—and someone the Chinese man didn't exactly see eye to eye with, although the two got along well nowadays—but still… "_Non. Amérique_ was not present at the meeting. What we have just figured out is that all the countries are divided up by their ethnic groups—so the same group would be in the same hotel. Canada would then be at the same hotel as _Amérique _and Cuba."

"_How convenient aru… Do you have his number..?"_

"_Oui_, I do, but I don't think he had left the meeting room. We are still in front of the Conference Center so we will just look for him."

"_Okay sounds good—Sealand..!"_

France sighed, "Meet us at the front of the Center in twenty minutes. Bring Sealand. We will then search for our missing American."

"_Got it aru!" -click!-_

The French quickly returned his phone into his pocket and looked at the others giving them a nod. The other countries under stood his notion and the three of them ran back inside the Conference center.

* * *

They thought they would find Canada pretty quickly—apparently it was harder than they thought... A lot harder than they thought.

"Canada!" Germany yelled out through the halls as they ran through them. "Get out here RIGHT NOW!" The German demanded.

All the workers in the facility immediately moved out of the way or hid from the intimidating country. France and Japan trotted along from behind, both chuckling nervously—feeling awkward about the situation, being the ones following nonchalantly behind the scary German whilst others ran for their precious lives fearing of having them end so suddenly.

The three passed by a couple of the other countries that were just leaving from the meeting room—none of them being the quiet Canadian, heightening the stress of the German even more.

Something told the three countries that they were overlooking and kept missing where Canada actually was—that could be no less than the truth. In fact, it was the truth.

Poor Canada just stood there at the side of the hallway—watching the three countries go back and forth looking for him. He sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose from being slightly loose on his face. The Canadian had been watching for a while now—the running around of nations seeking him, but didn't want to say anything until he was finally noticed.

Although, this is not his story and or problem and he knew it, but he couldn't help but leave an a minor indent in this England and America problem that everyone knows is happening at the moment—hard not to notice.

Eventually, the unnoticeable country became every guilty for not speaking up—or at least try to even though he knows there's a slim chance that they wouldn't notice him anyway even if he did speak up—considering his kind and gentle nature. After all—he, by far, wasn't America or the now American Brit.

He sighed again—another day of being invisible, another day of attempting to be seen, another day of failing that attempt.

"Ah! Canada-san—there you are. We've been looking for you." Japan walked over to the Canadian. The other two had—again—ran past Canada again, but Japan took notice and stopped. "I apologize for not noticing you (although I think that you might have a condition that makes you invisible to the world)." Japan inquired politely bowing slightly over at the other for part of his sincere apology.

France and Germany finally completed their hundredth lap of searching around the building back to where Japan and Canada was; both looking rather annoyed that they couldn't find the Canadian no matter how hard they looked—and Japan found him without breaking a sweat.

Well it goes to show that you should use your _eyes _and not your _mouth._

Germany looked mad, probably more than mad because to Canada it looked as if the German was going to pop a vessel on his temple. Canada stood scared stiff trembling while he just watched Germany—and the casual calm France who just smiled nervously and waved at Canada from behind the angry country —storm over towards him from behind Japan who tilted his head in confusion.

Japan snapped his fingers in front of the Canadian's face to get his attention. Canada responded willingly to not look at the frightening German anymore—being as he felt like he was forced to keep eye contract with Germany. "We are in need of your help if you don't mind. You are staying at the same hotel as America-san, _hai_?"

"Y-Yes.. How did you know..?"

"Just a hunch. Can you tell us what room he's in please? He wasn't present in today's meeting and we think something happened."

"O-Oh..! S-Sure..!" Canada's gaze slowly inched away from Japan's calm face both side of the Asian man's head. His eyes first moved to Japan's left side to see France's smiling cheerful face and a wink. Then slowly and hesitantly moved to the other side—Japan's right—to see a certain pissed German with eyes a glow with fury; threatening that if Canada doesn't talk now, they were going to have a problem yes they are. Germany was exhausted thus being a cranky head.

Canada shrieked silently to himself, immediately turning his eyes away from the scary figure back to serene Japan—oddly enough Japan still didn't know why Canada was acting so nervous.

'U-Uh…um… He's on the fourth floor, room 426…" The Canadian didn't know what possessed him to look back at Germany, but he did and he tensed up even more—his trembling practically visible. Germany's eyes pierced through Canada's soul—telling him to take them to the hotel and the room where America was hiding at.

Canada swallowed hard before looking back at Japan again, "L-Let me take you to him.."

Japan smiled gratefully, "_Hai. Arigato._" He bowed graciously at the other.

"China should be outside waiting for us right now. We should get going." Germany said surprisingly calmly as if he wasn't shooting deadly stares at the poor Canadian, walking up next to Japan.

Japan looked to his side where Germany had just appeared, "Ah Germany-san..! I did not notice that you were here—" He turned his head to the other side where France had just popped up also, "And I see you too are here France-san."

"Since we're all present minus China who is outside at the moment with Sealand—we should really go. We're burning glorious daylight." France inquired urgingly

Everyone agreed, especially the trembling Canadian whom gladly walked on ahead to escape his discomfort. The rest followed him causally—with Japan still unknowing of what just happened.

* * *

Germany cursed out loud, looking up at the hotel building. "It was here the whole time..?" He cursed again. The German nation hated wasting time and that's exactly what they did looking for Canada when the hotel the brothers were staying at was just a around the corner where the conference center was.

They could have been here so long ago and would have made some progress with this problem—but they wouldn't have known what room America was staying so he supposed it was okay and that he shouldn't complain.

Canada nodded, walking inside through the automatic doors whilst the others followed suit. "Um… I think he's in room 426… Which is a level lower than where my room is." Canada mumbled, trying to remember what room America said he was in. Although he was pretty sure that he was in 426. Pretty sure…

Finally they wasted no time—storming through double doors, racing down halls, turning corners to reach the elevator, and luckily the elevator was already on the main floor so it opened up as soon as Canada pressed the 'up' button.

The countries behind Canada shoved their way inside—swearing at each other in their languages and then translating to English for everyone to understand, pushing poor little Canada inside against the elevator wall.

As they got situated and ceased the bickering and the pushing—all the nations stood in silence a good few inches apart from each other and listened to the vague elevator music. Relieved Canada no longer smashed in between the elevator wall and crowding countries.

They reached the fourth floor where the missing America was and began looking frantically for room 426. After minutes of restless searching the came across the room—with Germany just about ready to knock down the door to force an immediate answer from the American, although he restrained himself from doing so, no matter how tempted he was from doing so.

Smart—that's what Canada was, thinking ahead to in knowing of what Germany's thoughts were judging by the country's facial expression. So the Canadian stepped forward first in front of the hotel room door—knocking hard enough to let the other person on the other side that there were visitors.

"America..? It's Canada—and there are other people here to talk to you. We know you're in there so open the door please." He asked through the door kindly, but slightly demandingly.

No answer—Canada pressed his ear against the door to hear any kind of noise from the inside, but to only hear the thick door. "America! Open you door! We need to talk now!" He said slightly more demanding and louder, although his voice was still very soft as he knocked on the door harder.

Still no answer—everyone groaned in irritation. Half of them knowing that they can't break in like last time, other half thinking that they just need to wear gloves this time to break in. Leave no fingerprints behind—cover their tracks.

Even though there was no answer, they all distinctly heard soft murmurs from the inside of the room—so someone was there after all.

Now they all thought breaking down the door was a very smart idea, although they do not normally think this way, but the way things have been going they were all stressed and bothered. Canada was smarter and thought of a way to get America to open the door.

"America, England's here with us and went back to normal. He wants to talk to you."

And in an instant the door flew open revealing the darkened room from the curtains being closed and the bloodshot wide eyed American with a blanket over himself indicating that he was hiding underneath them on the bed in the dark. "England! You're back to normal? You're not that careless jerk anymore? You're coming back to me again? England I missed you!" Tears began to freefall from his eyes. His mind was so desperate to believe what Canada had said that he didn't notice that it was a lie to open up the door and he ran out to attack the one with the somewhat thick eyebrows he saw in a longing hug.

America attacked Sealand by mistake in a hug—tears still falling and crying out how much he missed him—England—although not knowing that it was Sealand, even though the American had to crouch to hug the young boy and England wasn't that height.

"England you came back..! You came back to me..!" America cried out still sobbing and still in unknowing of this pathetic situation.

Sealand was completely stunned and could not speak or even move to tell the American that he was not England. He began to make some effort in doing something, but to only break down crying himself from knowing that this was his fault and that his big brother was still the same uncaring jerk.

"I-I'm not England..!" Sealand choked on a sob, "Big brother is still different and it's all my fault!" He pushed the American off of him. He hid behind the other countries to hide his face. China and Japan tried their best to console the young lad.

America's eyes widen in realization that it was Sealand. He then began moving around, shifting his head in all directions to find England, but was disappointing from not seeing the Englishman. He shut his eyes tight and wept even harder, running back inside his room—leaving the room door open as he collapsed on his bed and sobbed his eyes out. "Why did you leave me..? I gave you my everything..! Why won't you go back the way you were..? Come back England..! J-Just come back...! I know you'll come back soon..! I j-just have to wait..!"

France snapped—he couldn't believe what America was saying. He couldn't believe that the idiotic American had the nerve to say such words. America doesn't have the right—no, the privilege to say such things like he was the Brit himself.

The angered French forcefully pushed everyone out of the way to march in side and grab America by the shirt to force the other to look at him and pay good attention or else he'll get a major ass whooping if not doing what France's eyes told. "Now listen here _Amérique, _and you have better listen _tres tres TRES_ well!" He scolded, tugging hard on the shirt.

"You are not allowed to say such things as if you think you have it bad! One day! You only felt this way for one day! And do you know exactly how long _Angleterre_ felt this way? CENTURIES! One day! One day you took care of _Angleterre!_ And he took care of you until you left him and he still does that, but not anymore because he's not the same! You are not allowed to cry and feel sorry for yourself and expect everything to go back to normal like—" France used a hand to snap his fingers before clutching on again, "that! When you know _tres _well that he had been suffering ever since your revolutionary war and you had done nothing to stop _his_ cries!"

France growled huffing before continuing his rant. He tugged on America's shirt harder. How much of an idiot can America be? How insensitive can this glutton be? France wanted to pound the American's head against the wall. Oh the many times England came to him crying or distraught throughout the years each year— and even more so when July neared. France truly felt sorry for the Englishman and did all he could to comfort and ease the Brit's troubled mind and equally as troubled heart whenever England would come to him in wanting of someone to vent to and release his hurt. Sometimes fighting and bickering with the English country was necessary to take the mind away from depressing thoughts that lingered constantly—eating away your brain and slowly reaching the rest of your body until you finally break apart and can no longer stand as strong and firm as you used to.

But even all those times of comforting—France saw how strong England was and still is even through those bloodshot emerald eyes…

But he was so broken and so sad—England was so heartbreaking to look at in his weakness that it would make any intimidating country look away in shame and couldn't help but pity the once great empire—

_Non… _France thought, shaking his head mentally then staring back angrily at the other. _He is still a great empire… _

_A prince… who's kingdom crumbled down right before his eyes._

_Ah…it's just like Angleterre's fairy tale stories…Though this story might not have a happy ever after ending._

America couldn't do anything, but stare wide eyed at the fumed French—stunned by the way France had suddenly lost his cool and collected personality, shocked by the hurtful truth that darted out of the wavy blonde's mouth and pierced the American' ears, and guilt ridden by the way he has been reacting to the incident of England declaring his independence.

The sapphire eyed country knew he shouldn't wallow in his own pity, but he couldn't help it. He was so sad…He longed for his England back again… America groaned at his thoughts—shutting his eyes tightly as he began to cry once again.

France growled angrily—his grasp still on the other's clothing and began shaking him harshly to force him to pay attention again. "Tell me this _Amérique_—" He scolded shaking the other again to release his tensed emotions as the younger nation's attention was forced upon the angry France. "what do you really want?" France demanded, "Do you really want _Angleterre _different?"

America began crying harder shutting his eyes again—turning his head away in shame and in eating guilt, "No!" He shouted—choking on each of his sobs, "No I don't want him different!"

"Now tell me another thing _Amérique_—" France demanded again, tugging harder on the other's shirt—catching America's attention and again making the other nation keep eye contact. "what do you really want back? Your precious state? Or—" He paused for a moment to stare intently at America. "or the old _Angleterre_? Understand me this g_arcon_…You do not know what real anguish is." France needed to make the stupid American realize that this one day of sadness can never compare to England's never ending nights of tossing and turning and crying in his sleep—his heart aches and heart breaks that kill him bit by bit each day.

Even if America goes through the exact number of days England has gone through after the Revolutionary War—it wouldn't matter because England's days would have been added also, more days of pain. America deserves it, but even as he suffers also—

It wouldn't make up all those lost days England had before then.

America turned his face away from the other in shame—crying his eyes out, hoping that his cries will be answered, but in knowing that England's cries had never been answered…

So why would his be any different..?

The American shut his eyes tightly—intent on keeping them shut to be unable to see the other countries watching down on his weakness, not wanting to see his own weakness.

America choked on a sob with his tears still freefalling and crashing below, "I want old England back..!"

"Now open your eyes and tell me one last thing..! Why do you want him back?"

America quickly opened his eyes to look back at France with tear streaming eyes that trailed down his flushed cheeks—leaving a trail that sparkled in slight lighting from the hall.

"B-Because I love him..!"

* * *

Allo Allo my darlings~! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, but I had A LOT of work here at home plus the oneshots I've promised to my fellow winners of the contest. Another contest will be underway in a few and In will explain it after I get my thinking, work, and stories organized so I won't overload myself with overwhelming work.

I also apologize for the dragging chapter, but this is just a stepping stone to the next parts so bare with me oui? :3

Now the next few chapters will be the countries and/or only America's attempts to bring the old England back! And this is where you—my fellow readers and REVIEWERS—come in! Give me your ideas of what they should do to bring England's memory back and turn him back to normal! So make sure to review and say what they should do and I might just put it in my darlings~!

Ah and if you want to know what is taking me so long for each update, check out my accounts I've been most active in:

Youtube: ArabellaNitehart

Deviant Art: ArabellaNitehart

email:

You can bug me on my youtube, deviantart, email, or here to update my stories and post the contest oneshots :3 I'm an England cosplayer and have several matters to attend to that are and not limited to upcoming convention Acen, an England music video for a fellow youtuber who's in need of hetalia cosplayers (Im very happy to say that I was chosen to be England :3 Go visit her youtube channel (DigitalxKeyblade) and check it out. (She still needs more cosplayers. First come first serve)

I had just finished two England photoshoots (One being a trial and the other being official) and the official shoot is in video on my youtube and the pictures are uploaded on my dA along with the trial shoot. Feel free to chat with me anytime for I check everyday—I love making friends. :3 And Phamenia I shall have a vid up just for you my dear! :3

Review please! I appreciate the love! Srsly. Review. Nao


End file.
